


Guérison Amour

by PrincePayno



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/pseuds/PrincePayno
Summary: -





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincePayno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePayno/gifts).



  
-

يستيقظ الصبي الصغير على اشعة الشمس التي اقتحمت غرفته، هو سهل ايقاظه لذا استيقظ بسرعه

هو جلس على سريره ببطء وبدا بالنظر في الانحاء ليجد الخادمه توضب حقيبته بالفعل ، هو جعد حاجبيه واكتفى بمناداة مربيته وهي بمثابة والدته.

" نينا! " هو نادى والخادمه الواقفه بالقرب من خزانته استدارت اليه وابتسمت.

" صباح الخير ايها الصغير ، هل تريد تناول الافطار؟ " هي سالت بابتسامه وهي تقترب منه ، تبعد غطاء السرير عنه وتساعده بانزال قدميه.

رغم انه في الرابعة عشر لا يزال الجميع يناديه بالصغير ويعاملونه كالطفل وهو لا يمانع ذلك.

" لا " هو قال قبل ان يضيف بعد مدة من الصمت ، " لماذا تقومين بتوضيب ملابسي واشيائي؟ " هو سال بينما هي وقفت باستقامه وابتسمت.

" اظن ان والدك سيحب اخبارك ذلك بنفسه " هي قالت بلطف قبل ان تبتعد عنه وتعود لعملها لتاتي خادمته ومربيته نينا.

" مرحباً صغيري! كيف حالك اليوم؟ " هي هتفت بابتسامه وهو انزل نظره ، يحاول الابتسام.

" بخير " هو تمتم بانكسار ، يحاول ان لا يبدو حزيناً جداً.

" هيا سلفيا ، هل وضبتي الحقائب؟ " الصبي الصغير هاري استطاع سماع صوت والده من الممر وهو رفع راسه بسرعه لتلتقي نظراته بخاصة والده الذي دخل للتو.

" الى اين نحن ذاهبون ابي؟ " الصغير هاري سال وابتسامه حزينه على وجهه كالعاده.

" نحن ذاهبون لمكان حيث ستستطيع ان تُشفى " والده اقترب منه ورفعه ليجلسه على كرسي العجلات خاصته.

هاري انزل نظره مجدداً لساقيه. " هل لا يزال هناك امل؟ " هو سال بياس.

" بالطبع يا بني! امر شفائك ليس مستحيلاً ، الكثير يحدث لهم ما حدث لك ويشفون ، عليك فقط الايمان بذلك " والده قال وهو يضع يده على كتفيه وهو يبتسم بتشجيع له. " نينا ، احرصي على ان يبدل ملابسه ويتناول الفطور ، قطارنا سينطلق عند حواليّ الحاديه عشر ظهراً " الاب قال بجديه لنينا وهي اومات ، تدفع عربة الصبي خارج الغرفه متجهةً لغرفة الطعام في الاسفل.

" نينا هل تعلمين الى اين نحن ذاهبون بالضبط؟ " هاري سال ، يبدا يشعر بالحماس قليلاً للمره الاولى.

بالتاكيد هو كان يسافر كثيراً خصوصاً في الاونه الاخيره لكن لم يسبق ان سافر بشكل مفاجئ هكذا.

نينا اومات ، " نعم لكنني وعدت والدك ان لا اخبرك ، متاكده ان المكان الذي سنذهب اليه سيعجبك " نينا ابتسمت وهو ابتسم كذلك.

نينا سترافقه وذلك امر جيد ، فهي كوالدته ولم تتركه ابداً منذ ان كان صغيراً حتى رغم وجود والدته في ذلك الوقت.

هو تناول افطاره بسرعه وطلب من نينا اعادته للاعلى ليستطيع تغيير ملابسه بمساعدتها.

كان على هاري الانتظار بملل حتى الظهر تقريباً ليذهبوا لمحطة القطار في عربتهم برفقة نينا بالطبع.

" هل انت جاهز هاري؟ " والده ساله وهو يرفعه ليدخله ويضعه في مكانه في العربه بطلف لياخذ سائق العربه الكرسي المدولب ويضعه في خلف مع بقية الحقائب.

هاري اوما بصمت ، كما يفعل عادةً ، لكن هذه المره هو متحمس في داخله.

والده ابتسم بانكسار له وامر السائق بالقياده لمحطة القطار التي ستنطلق منها رحلتهم.

يتولى والد هاري حمل ابنه للقطار بينما نينا والسائق يقومان بنقل الاغراض في المكان المخصص لها.

والد هاري تنهد فورما وضعه في مكان ما بجانبه وتاكد من انه مرتاح.

" هل انت بخير هكذا؟ " والده سال وهو اوما. " هل تريد شيئاً لتاكله او لتشربه؟ " هو هز راسه بالنفي.

والده لا يحب ان يكون هكذا لكنه لا يريد الضغط على ابنه كثيراً ، هو فقط يتمنى ان ينتهي عذابه هذا باسرع ما يمكن.

بدا القطار رحلته للوجهه التي لا تزال مجهوله بالنسبه لهاري الذي كان صامتاً طوال الوقت ويحدق خارج النافذه بجانبه وهو يتامل ويفكر.

" نينا ، هلّا اخرجتي لي كتابي المفضل من فضلك؟ " هاري سال بعد وقت طويل ، كان والده قد غط في النوم وطلب من نينا ايقاظه عندما يصلون.

" بالطبع عزيزي " نينا ابتسمت واخرجت الكتاب من حقيبة هاري الصغيره التي تحملها معها وتحوي ضرورياته كادويته وكتبه المفضله وبعض الطعام المغلف وما غيره.

هي مدت الكتاب له وهو تنهد وبدا بقلب الصفحات حتى توقف عن الصفحه التي قرا منها اخر مره.

كتاب فرنسي حيث تكون هناك مريضة السرطان تلك التي تهمل نفسها والمصابه بالاكتئاب والياس من حالتها.

بعدها هي تقابل ذلك الشاب السعيد الذي يحب نشر البهجة على وجوه الناس وحرفياً يكره العبوس ويقرر التوقف عند هذه الفتاه وجعلها تجرب القليل من حلاوة الحياه.

لطالما كره والد هاري هذا الكتاب لكنه في نفس الوقت يحبه لانه يلهي ابنه كثيراً وهو ايضاً لم يستطع منعه من شئ احبه ، كما انه يتعلم اللغه الفرنسيه وهذا يطور من لغته.

" نينا ، اقراي لي هذه الكلمه.. "

كان دوماً يطلب من نينا ان تساعده في قراءة بعض الكلمات التي يصعب عليه تهجاتها ويطلب منها ان تترجمها ايضاً وكان في بعض المرات عندما يشعر بالنعاس يسلمها الكتاب ويجعلها تقرا بصوت عالي.

-

" هل وصلنا بعد؟ " هاري قال بعد مده وهو يتثاوب ونينا اومات وهي تنظر من النافذه.

هو نظر خارج النافذه كذلك ليرى تلك المروج الخضراء والسماء الزرقاء الصافيه الخاليه من دخان المدينه وفمه كان مفتوحاً من ما يرى.

هو استطاع ايضاً رؤية الخرفان التي تقفز على التلال في منطقة بعيده هناك وهو ابتسم. " هل يمكننا الذهاب الى هناك؟ " هو سال وهو ينظر لنينا.

" ربما " هي ابتسمت واستدارت لتوقظ والد هاري وتخبره انهم وصلوا لوجهتهم.

" يا الهي هذا المكان رائع! " هتف هاري بسعاده ووالده ينظر اليه بفرحه ، سعيد انه تمكن من رسم الابتسامه على وجه ابنه اخيراً

هو تنهد فورما علم ان هذا سيكون هو المكان المناسب

يحمل ديس ، والد هاري ، ابنه خارج القطار ويضعه في كرسيه المدولب الذي قامت نينا بتركيبه للتو.

" ابي هل سنذهب للمروج؟ " سال هاري بحماس عندما بدا والده بدفع عربته بينما نينا تكفلت بحمل الاغراض

" الا يمكنك الصبر قليلاً؟ " الوالد قهقه بسعاده عندما راى ابنه متحمساً بهذا الشكل ، لقد مضت مده طويله على اخر مره راه بها هكذا

هاري عبس ، لكن ليس بجديه ، هو لا يحب ان يصبر قليلاً ، لقد صبر على حياته كلها الا يمكن لهذا اليوم ان يكون اسرع قليلاً؟

هاري تنهد بينما والده ابتسم بانكسار له عندما راه ينظر للاسفل حيث ساقاه ، لابد انه يحاول تحريكها لكن لا حركه.

ديس توقف عن دفع الكرسي المدولب ونينا توقفت خلفه بتفاجئ ، لم تتسنى لها الفرصه لتسال ما الخطب قبل ان ترى والد هاري يركع امامه ليصل لطوله ويقبل جبينه بعدها يكوب وجهه بين يديه.

" اعدك ان ينتهي كل هذا قريباً ، لقد احضرتك هنا للعلاج ، انظر ، هواء نقي وصافي ، طعام نظيف وطازج ، ولا اشياء لتشوشك وتزعجك بل الكثير من الهدوء الممتع ، انه قطعاً المكان المثالي لترك الماضي فيه هاري " والده قال بصوت منخفض لكن كافي لهاري ليسمعه فقط. " كل الماضي " هو قال مره اخيره قبل ان يبتسم بحزن ويبتعد عن ابنه قليلاً ، " سنحاول الاستمتاع بكل شئ الان ، فقط اطلب مهما تريد امتلاكه او فعله " قال ديس وهو يشير حولهم بينما هاري فقط وضع اصبعه على فمه بحيره.

" ابي انا فقط اريد الذهاب لتلك المروج هناك! " هاري هتف بياس وهو يشير للمروج العاليه البعيده عن البلده التي يقفون في منتصفها الان.

والده زم شفتيه واوما ، " فقط هذا؟ الا تريد بعض الحلوى او اي لعبة اخرى؟ " قال والده وهو يحاول ان يعطيه عدة خيارات لما يمكنه امتلاكه ، يعلم ان ابنه سئ جداً في اتخاذ القرارات والتعبير او الافصاح عن ما يريد.

" ابي انا متاكد ان هذا ما اريده فقط " هاري قال بهدوء وابتسامه وتنهد.

" حسناً .. " والده اوما وبدا بدفعه مجدداً مع نينا التي ترافقهم بصمت ، لا تريد ان تقاطع لحظاتهم الخاصه ، " لو سمحت .. ايها السيد! " قال ديس لاحد الماره والرجل توقف بالقرب منه وانحنى باحترام عندما راهما ونينا.

" نعم ، كيف يمكنني مساعدتك؟ لابد انك جديد هنا " هو ابتسم اليهم.

" نعم نحن كذلك ، انا فقط كنت اتسائل اذا كان يوجد لديكم عربة هنا؟ فالطريق سيكون صعباً حتى المروج هناك " قال ديس بارتباك وهو ينظر في الانحاء والرجل عبس.

" ليس لدينا عربات هنا لان هذه البلده صغيره جداً وكل مكان نريد الذهاب اليه نستطيع الوصول اليه سيراً على الاقدام ، ثم .. لماذا تريدون الذهاب للمروج؟ " الرجل سال بفضول.

" امم ، لقد اراد ابني هاري الذهاب الى هناك منذ ان راى الارض المسطحه الخضراء وقطيع الاغنام ذاك والمكان يبدو جميلاً ايضاً ، ماذا بالذهاب الى هناك؟ هل هو امر سئ؟ " قال ديس وسال في نفس الوقت لانه متفاجئ من ردة فعل الرجل.

الرجل بدا غاضباً لكنه لم يظهر ذلك ، " هل انت من المدينه؟ " سال الرجل ديس والد هاري وهو اوما.

" لماذا اتيت الى هنا؟ هل تريد تدمير بلدتنا وتخريب الامر؟! " الرجل صرخ فجاه وهاري جفل ، يضغط ظهره ضد الكرسي.

ديس جعد حاجبيه للرجل واستطاع سحب عربة هاري للوراء والوقوف امامها تقريباً ثم تحدث بلطف ، " اسمع ، انا لم اتي هنا لجلب المشاكل ، انا هنا من اجل ابني فقط ، لقد اتينا بسلام ونريد ان نبقي الامر كذلك ، لم اعلم انكم لا تزالون تكنون بعض الحقد على سكان المدينه حتى الان " قال ديس وابتسم بسخريه في النهايه.

" ليس الجميع هنا ، انا فقط " الرجل قال هذا قبل ان يستدير ويبتعد دون ان يقول اي كلمه ، ربما التحدث مع هذا الرجل كان اسوا امر فعلوه منذ قدومهم.

لطالما كان ياتي بعض التجار والرئساء وكبار الشخصيات من المدينه للبلدان الصغيره كهذه ويحاولون اعمارها او على الاقل وضع اماكن للسياح فيها الا ان معظم سكان هذه البلدان رفضوا ذلك بحجة ان هذه هي منازلهم القديمه التي تحوي كل ذكرياتهم وهي من الممتلكات التي يجب المحافظه عليها لا رميها واستبدالها.

رغم ان سكان البلدان لا يزالون متمسكين برايهم الا ان شخصاً من المدينه استطاع بني اكواخ صغيره في المروج البعيده رغماً عنهم.

ديس وهاري ونينا متجهين الى هناك الان بعد ان حجزوا في احدى المكاتب القريبه من هنا.

" يبدو ان خبر وصولنا لهذه البلده انتشر ، لم ارد الكثير من الناس ان يكرهونا لهذه الدرجه " قال ديس وقهقه وهو يدفع الكرسي مع نينا التي تسير بجانبه وهاري الصامت الذي يحدق بساقيه ويتنهد بين كل فتره واخرى.

بعد سير متعب بالنسبه لديس الذي كان يدفع الكرسي المدولب للاعلى هم اخيراً وصلوا للكوخ الذي سيقيمون فيه هذه الفتره ، " اخيراً وصلنا " تنهد ديس وكذلك نينا.

" هل تريدني ان اقوم بترتيب الامتعه فوراً الان سيدي؟ " نينا سالت وديس هز راسه.

" لا نينا ، ارتاحي الان واتركي العمل لاحقاً ، سنذهب غداً لتفقد المروج " قال ديس بابتسامه وهو ينظر لهاري الذي اتسعت ابتسامته اكثر من قبل.

نينا ذهبت لتتفقد المنزل وترى ما سيحتاجون اليه قريباً واماكن الغرف والحمام وغرفة المعيشه وغيرها.

" هل يمكننا اعداد الشطائر والخروج في نزهه والجلوس خارجاً ايضاً؟ " هاري سال ووالده قهقه على اندفاعه.

" نعم عزيزي ، لدينا الكثير من الوقت لفعل ذلك مراراً وتكراراً " قال ديس وهاري تنهد براحه.

" استطيع النوم براحة الان " هاري قال واشار لنينا بدفعه لغرفته عندما راى انها قد عادت بينما والده ابتسم بحزن وانكسار خلفه.

يعلم ان هاري لم ينم في الايام الاربعه الاخيره جيداً بسبب حزنه الدائم وتفكيره المتواصل بالالم الذي يشعر به وكذلك قراءته ودراسته التي لا ينفصل عنها لكن الان سيحرص على ان لا يحدث اي من هذا هنا

هو بنفسه سيكون متواجداً للاشراف عليه والاهتمام به.

عندما اخذته نينا لغرفته ، هي وضعت ذراعه حول رقبتها وذراعها حول خصره لتستطيع رفعه على السرير بعدها هو يستطيع تولي امر نفسه.

هي احضرت ملابس النوم له منذ ان قد اقترب الغروب ، وكذلك هي احضرت العشاء لسريره حتى ينام بعد ذلك مباشرة فهو كان متعباً جداً لينهض مجدداً ثم يعود.

والده بقي عنده يتحدث معه حتى غط في نوم عميق قبل ان يخرج من غرفته ويغلق الباب ، يتجه لغرفة المعيشه حيث نينا والاضواء الخافته.

هو دخل عندها وتنهد ، هي كانت فقط تقوم بخياطة بعض قطع الصوف لتلهي نفسها كما كانت تفعل السيدات في ذلك الوقت.

يجلس ويتحدث ، " انا حقاً خائف من فقدانه نينا ، انتي تعلمين انه يعني الكثير لي .. ولك كذلك " هو قال بصوت منخفض ، لقد كان هذا هو اكثر شئ يردده على مسامع نينا طوال الثمان سنوات الماضيه اي منذ ان كان هاري في السادسه تقريباً

" اعلم ذلك سيدي ، علينا فقط التحلي بالصبر كما تقول انت دائماً وتسليم الامر للوقت والقدر ، هذا كل ما نستطيع فعله " هي قالت ، تحاول التخفيف من حزن ديس ورغم كل هذا هي علمت انه كان يخفي شيئاً عنها في الاونه الاخيره. " هل وصلك تقرير الطبيب؟ " هي سالت بينما هو بقي صامتاً

" لقد قال انه لن يستطيع السير مجدداً ، على الاقل ليس اذا استمر هكذا " هو اغمض عينيه وفتحها مجدداً ، " انا حقاً لا امانع ان يكون لدي ابن لا يسير وانا حقاً مستعد لتكريس حياتي من اجل راحته لكني ايضاً اعلم ان ذلك لن يرضيه ، هو سيُحرم من الكثير من الاشياء في حياته ، اشياء تجعله سعيد ، هاري السعيد هو المفضل لدي ولن اوقف مصدر سعادة له وانا حي " هو انهى كلامه ووقف بينما نينا بقيت صامته هي الاخرى

لقد علمت نينا ان هاري لن يستطيع السير مجدداً ، رغم انها تتوق حقاً لرؤيته يسير مجدداً الا ان ذلك شبه مستحيل في حالته الحاليه.

لكنهم احضروه الى هنا كي يركز على العلاج والراحه فقط لذا ربما تزداد فرصة شفائه.

نينا انزلت راسها ، هو اكتفى بما قال ونهض بعد مده قصيره من الجلوس واتجه لغرفته لينام هو الاخر.

-

" ابييي! هذا المكان جيد ، لنجلس فحسب " هاري قال وهو يشير للمكان القريب منهم.

كانوا يسيرون في على المروج المتعرجه مبتعدين عن كوخهم.

هم استطاعوا رؤية بعض الصبيان بعيدين عنهم قليلاً لكن لم يكترث احد منهم لهاري ومن معه الا واحداً تقريباً وكذلك هاري لم ينتبه اليهم من الاساس.

كان والده يدفع كرسيه المدولب كالعاده ويحمل بساط معه بينما نينا تمسك بسلة مليئه بالشطائر والفواكه وتحمل قنينه بها عصير طازج.

نينا قهقهت لان هاري كان بالفعل يتذمر طوال اليوم لكنه في نفس الوقت يبدو مستمع.

" نعم هذا مكان جيد ، نينا ساعديني بوضع البساط على الارض " والده ترك الكرسي المدولب للحظه بينما نينا تركت السله وما تحمله من اشياء على الارض كي تستطيع مساعدة ديس.

كانوا منشغلين جداً ليعيروا عربة هاري الي بدات بالتحرك للاسفل انتباهاً

هاري جعد حاجبيه وبدا باستيعاب امر انه كان يتحرك بشكل بطئ

" ا-ابي؟ .. " هو قال وهو يندفع للخلف ببطء

" لحظةً واحده هاري سننتهي قريباً " قال والده وهو منشغل مع نينا

عندما بدا هاري بالانجراف بسرعه اطلق صرخة عاليه جعلت والده يستدير وكذلك الصبيان الذين يقفون بعيداً عنه

احدهم جعد حاجبيه وعندما استوعب الامر بسرعه رمى العصا التي كان يحملها وجرى باسرع ما يمكن للصبي الجالس على الكرسي المدولب

والده كذلك بدا بالجري باتجاهه لكن الصبي كان اسرع منه بالطبع ونبضات قلبه بدات بالتسارع عندما ادرك الى اين كانت العربه تتجه.

" امسك بيدي! " الصبي صرخ وهو يمد يده لهاري ويجري امامه بسرعه، " هيا اسرع! والا ستقع في ذلك الجرف! "

عينا هاري التي دمعت بالفعل اتسعت بخوف وهو حاول مد جسده لتستطيع يده الوصول لخاصة الصبي وعندما نجح في ذلك هو امسك يده ليسحبه ويقع فوقه ، هاري فوق الصبي المجهول بطريقة ما.

الكرسي المدولب استمر بالسير حتى وقع وحيداً في الجرف واختفى من نظرهم.

الصبي استطاع النهوض وهو يتاوه من الالم ورفع هاري عنه ليساعده بالجلوس وساقاه ممدودتان امامه.

" هل انت بخير؟ هل اساعدك بالعوده لوالدك؟ " الصبي سال وهو جالس على ركبتيه امام هاري.

" ل-لا هو بالفعل قادم ، شكراً لك ، لا استطيع تخيل ما كان سيحدث لي لو لم تنقذني ، ساطلب من والدي ان يكافئك " ابتسم هاري وهو ينظر لوالده الذي يسير بهدوء الان متجهاً لهم.

" لا داعي للشكر ثم انني لا اريد اي مكافئه انا فقط .. اردت المساعده " الصبي قال بتوتر وهو يحك رقبته لكن هاري ابتسم ولم ينطق بحرف حتى قدم والده اليه.

" شكراً للاله انك بخير " قال والده وهو يعانقه ويحمله، " شكراً لك انت ايضاً لانك انقذته " ابتسم ديس بتكلف للصبي ، لطالما كره اطفال البلدان ووصفهم بانهم صبيان غير مهذبون.

" لا داعي للشكر سيدي " الصبي اوما براسه وكان على وشك العوده لحيث اتى لكن هاري استطاع ايقافه.

" انتظر! .. ابي ارجوك كافئه لانه انقذني ، هو حقاً سيستحق كل ما ستقدمه له " قال هاري وهو ينظر لوالده بتوسل ويعبث بازرار قميصه.

والده تنهد واخرج الساعه الذهبيه التي يحملها في جيبه واللتي هي مصنوعه من الذهب ايضاً ونظر اليها قبل ان يمدها للصبي الذي كان سياخذها بتردد لكن هاري بدا بالتذمر كالعاده.

" ماذا تعتقد انك فاعل ابي! هل تساوي حياتي ساعه رخيصه كهذه؟! " هاري نحب وتذمر ، " خمسة الاف على الاقل ، سيسعدني ان تعطيه خمسة الاف "

ديس لم يستطع الرفض بما ان هاري قال ان ذلك سيسعده.

لكن واو ، هو بدا حقاً معجباً بالصبي

" اقسم ان الساعه تكفي وانا حقاً لا اريدها ، ليس عليكم التكل- "

" لا باس ايها الصبي ، اعطني عنوان منزلكم وسيكون في الغد امام الباب حقيبة تحوي خمسة الاف ، لا استطيع ان ارفض هذا الطلب لهاري ، اسف انه سيكون عليك تقبله بجانب هذه الساعه ايضاً " والد هاري ابتسم بتكلف واستطاع رؤية وجنتي الصبي تحمر خجلاً قبل ان يشكرهم ويشير لهم اين يقع منزله ويذهب بعيداً لوجهته.

هاري تنهد ووضع راسه على صدر والده الذي بدا بالسير لمكانهم مجدداً حيث كانت هناك نينا الخائفه والمتوتره

" اوه هاري! انت بخير ، لقد قلقت حقاً عليك ، لكن .. اين كرسيك المدولب؟ "

" لقد وقع في الجرف " قال هاري ببساطه ، والده يجلسه على البساط قبل ان تقع عيناه على ذلك الصبي مجدداً الذي اتجه للاطفال الصغار الذين كان معهم لينتلشلوا تلك الساعه من يده وينظرون اليها بسعاده ويهتفون.

الصبي ابتسم اليهم بانكسار قبل ان يدير نظره لتتقابل عيناه مع خاصة هاري.

" سيكون علينا شراء كرسي جديد او صنع واحد " قال ديس وهو يمرر شطيره لهاري الذي كان منشغلاً بالنظر للصبي الذي بدا بالسير بعيداً مع رفاقه ، والده انتبه له وابتسم، " لا تقلق ، سارسل في طلب المال الذي تريده فوراً ولا اعتقد ان الامر سيستغرق وقتاً طويلاً ليصل " هو قال والصبي اوما وابعد نظره عن الصبي الذي اختفى بالفعل.

-

" هل يوجد اي احد هنا؟ " قال ديس وهو يطرق باب الكوخ الذي اشار له الصبي في الامس

الكوخ منعزل جداًعن باقي الاكواخ ويبدو قديماً ومهترئاً جداً ، هو سمع صوت جري لعدة اشخاص قبل ان يفتح طفل صغير.

" مرحباً سيدي! " الصبي الصغير هتف قبل ان تظهر من خلفه فتاه اصغر منه.

" اووه مرحباً ايها الصغيران! ما اسمكما؟ " ديس سال وهو منحي للاسفل لهما.

" انا جوردن وهذه ليلي روز " الصبي الصغير اجاب مجدداً

" حسناً جوردن ، هل يوجد احد اكبر منكم في المنزل؟ " سال ديس وهو يحول نظره وينظر لداخل المنزل خلف الصبي الذي اوما

" نعم لوي! " الفتاه قالت وديس تاوه

" واين هو الان؟ " سال ديس

الصبيان صمتها قبل ان ينظرا لبعضهما وتكمل الفتاه. " ابي غاضب منه لانه اخذ هديه من شخص غريب وابي وبخه لذا هو الان في غرفته " الفتاه زمت شفتيها والرجل عض شفته وهو يبدا بالشعور بالذنب عندما فهم كلام الفتاه

" اين والدكما؟ "

" يعمل في البلده " الصبي اجاب ، " من المفترض ان يجالسنا لوي في هذا الوقت لكننا بخير الان "

" اطلب من لوي ان ياتي ، اخبره ان احدهم يريده " قال ديس وهو ينظر لكيس المال

الصبي اوما ودخل يجري بسرعه بينما الفتاه بقيت في مكانها صامته تنظر لديس بغرابه وهو يتنهد وينظر لساعته

" اخرج من هنا جوردن! " استطاع ديس سماع صرخه قبل ان يستطيع ايضاً سماع كلام منخفض من جوردان بعدها صوت جري حتى ظهر الصبي لوي عند الباب اخيراً

" مرحباً سيدي " لوي حنى راسه احتراماً

" ءء ، مرحبا .. لوي؟ انا اسف بشان ما حدث بينك انت ووالدك ، لكني احضرت المال واريد منك ان تقبله ، اسف مجدداً اذا كان ذلك سيسبب مشكله اخرى لكن اظن انني ساضطر للتحدث مع والدك حين يعود " ديس قال للصبي الذي ابتسم بانكسار

" لا عليك ، ليس عليك اعطائي شئ ، انا لا احتاج اي مال منك ، كما قلت انا اردت المساعده فقط ، اتمنى ان ابنك بخير الان " قال لوي للمره المليون

" نعم هاري ، هو بخير تماماً ، لقد اراد ان ياتي الى هنا ويعطيك المال بنفسه لكن كما تعلم ، كرسيه المدولب تحطم ورغم انني بالفعل اصررت على ان احمله لكنه رفض بقوله ان ذلك سيتعبني " ديس قهقه.

" يمكنني صنع واحد له كما تعلم! " الصبي هتف بسعاده ، " لطالما صنعت العديد من الكراسي والعربات ولا اظن ان صنع كرسي مدولب سيكون صعباً " هو وضح ووجه ديس ابتهج

" وساعطيك المال مقابل ذلك ، لا اظن ان والدك سيرفض؟ " ديس سال والصبي اوما

" اتمنى ذلك ، هو سياتي قريباً اذا كنت تريد التحدث اليه "

" نعم بالطبع "

" هلّا تدخل اذاً؟ لا اظن ان الجلوس في الخارج سيكون ممتعاً رغم ان منزلنا ليس مكاناً صالحاً للضيافه حقاً " قال لوي بخجل وهو يحك رقبته.

" لا عليك صغيري ، كيف نتجرا على الدخول وهذه الطبيعه كلها هنا في الخارج؟ ثم اني لن اطيل البقاء لكن شكراً علي اي حال "

لوي ذهب لاعداد الشاي لهما ولم يطل الذهاب حتى عاد للجلوس مع ديس بينما الصغيران ذهبا للعب مع الدجاج في الحضيره في الخلف وهو يتاملهم وكيف يجرون ويقفزون

لم يسبق له ان راى هاري هكذا في هذا السن ابداً ، فكما ذكرنا سابقاً ، هو لم يستطيع المشي منذ ان كان في السادسه من عمره تقريباً ..

" لقد اتى " تمتم لوي وهو ينظر لما خلف ديس الذي نهض من مكانه فوراً، يستدير ليقابل الرجل الذي كان يضيق عينيه لينظر لديس جيداً قبل ان تتسع عينيه بتفاجؤ

" لم اعلم انكم لا تزالون تكنون بعض الحقد على سكان المدينه حتى الان " قال ديس وابتسم بسخريه في النهايه.

" ليس الجميع هنا ، انا فقط "

كان هو ، ذلك الرجل الذي قابله ديس في اليوم الاول الذي اتوا فيه الى هنا

" ماذا تريد؟ هل انت من اعطى ابني تلك الساعه؟ هل تريد ان تبقينا عبيداً لديك وتقوم باذلالنا والتفاخر بما لديك من مال؟ اغرب عن وجهي! " قال والد لوي بغضب واندفاع بينما ديس ابقى ملامحه عاديه وبدا مسترخياً تماماً

" اريد كرسي مدولب ، اريد ان يصنعه ابنك لوي بما انه يستطيع وساقاضيكم مالاً على ذلك ، خمسة الاف " قال ديس بهدوء ودحرج عينيه لكن ايضاً بقي صامتاً حتى تحدث بعد مده

" مهما يكن ، اتفقا مع بعضكما " قال ببرود دون ان ينظر لاي احد منهم وتخطاهم للكوخ

فورما دخل ابتسامة ارتسم على شفتيهما

" متى ستبدا العمل؟ " ديس سال لوي الذي اتسعت ابتسامته

" فوراً " هو نهض وذهب للحضيره في الخلف مع ديس الذي تبعه ، " الكثير من الاخشاب هنا ستنفعنا كذلك بعض العجلات القديمه لذا لن يكون علينا صنع اخريات ، اسف ان الكرسي سيبدو بدائي جداً لكن ذلك كل ما ساستطيع فعله "

" لا باس انا ممتن حقا لمساعدتك لنا ، ابني هاري لن ينسى هذا لك "

" هل يمكنك احضاره؟ لابد انه يشعر بالوحده بالبقاء في المنزل بلا رفقه بعمره ، تعلم انني لن امانع ان يبقى عندي لمده قصيره " لوي قال بخجل وديس ابتسم

" بالطبع! هو سيسعد بذلك جداً ، ساحضره في الغد "

-

في اليوم التالي كان ديس لا يزال لم يخبر ابنه انه سيذهب للصبي الذي لم يعرف اسمه بعد ، هو اراده ان يتفاجا في وقتها

" هيا هاري لنذهب! " قال ديس وهو يقترب من هاري ليحمله ورغم انه امسك به الا انه جعد حاجبيه ونظر لوالده بتعجب

" الى اين؟ "

" هل تريدها ان تبقى مفاجئه ام تريد مني ان اخبرك؟ " سال والده بتلاعب

" اخبرني "

" محاوله جيده بني " هو قهقه بعدها استطاع وضع هاري على ظهره ليسير به لمكان ذلك الكوخ مجدداً

عندما وصلا كان الصغيران يلعبان خارجاً ورغم ذلك هاري لم يستطع تمييزهما.

" جوردن صغيري ،اين لوي؟ "

توقف جوردن عن اللعب والتفت لديس وابتسم ، " هو في الخلف في الحضيره! " هو هتف وهو يشير وقهقه قبل ان يعود للعب مع اخته.

" من هو لوي؟ " هاري سال بصوت منخفض لكن ديس تظاهر انه لم يسمعه

" لوي ، انا وهاري قد اتينا " نادى ديس عندما وقف امام باب الحضيره الكبير وهو استطاع سماع بعض الاصوات قبل ان يظهر لوي الملئ بالغبار امامهما واتسعت عينا هاري

" يا الهي ، انت الشخص الذي انقذني! " هاري هتف ومد يده لمصافحة الصبي بسرعه، " انا هاري "

" وانا لوي ، لقد اخبرني والدك عنك " لوي قال بابتسامه وهاري ابتسم كذلك

" شكراً ابي "

" لا داعي لشكري ، كما قلت انا فقط اريد رؤيتك سعيد ومستمتع ، اوه! وايضاً لم اخبرك ، سيصنع لك لوي كرسياً مدولباً بدل الذي تحطم "

" اووووووه ، هل حقاً ستفعل ذلك لوي؟ " هاري سال بلطف ولوي اوما

" انا في الحقيقه اعمل على ذلك الان ، يمكنك الانضمام الي والتحدث قليلاً صحبتك تبدو ممتعه اكثر من ان ابقى وحدي " هو ابتسم بانكسار وهاري اوما بتفهم وهو يشير لوالده ان ينزله.

" ساعود لكوخنا وابقى هناك حتى ياتي وقت الغروب ، حينها ساتي لاصطحابك قبل ان يحل الظلام " قال ديس بعد ان انزل هاري واجلسه على كرسي كان هناك بالفعل ورحل

" اذاً .. " لوي تنهد وهو يستدير ليكمل عمله ، " هل انت مهتم بشئ ما؟ شئ تحب فعله في وقت فراغك؟ مثلي انا ، احب نحت الخشب والنجاره كما ترى "

" احب القراءه " هاري ابتسم ، " واستطيع كذلك قراءة الفرنسيه "

" كم انت محظوظ ، انا اجيد تحدث الفرنسيه لان والدتي فرنسيه لكنني لا استطيع القراءة ابداً " هو ابتسم بحزن قبل ان يكمل ، " المدرسه الموجوده في البلده لابد ان تحصل على المال مقابل التعليم لذا ابي يعلمنا كل شئ في المنزل وهو سئ جداً في ذلك حتى انني الان لا اعرف الا اساسيات الحساب " هو قال بحزن وزم شفتيه في النهايه وهو ياخذ لوح خشبي ويقوم بالتعديل عليه

" اوه ذلك فضيع " قال هاري بانكسار ايضاً ، " استطيع تعليمك! لن يكون ذلك صعباً جداً "

" لا تقلق ، لا تضيع علي الكثير من وقتك ، فانا اتعلم بصعوبه " لوي قهقه لكن هاري بقي صامتاً

" ساعلمك ، انا اشعر بالملل في وقت فراغي وانا اقضيه كله تقريباً بالقراءه او التحدث مع والدي او مربيتي نينا ، ساحب ان اقضي الكثير من الوقت معك " هاري قال وكان دور لوي ليبقى صامتاً الان وهو يعمل لكنه في نفس الوقت مركز في ما يقوله هاري

" اذا كنت مُصِرّاً .. "

" انا كذلك! سيكون ذلك ممتعاً جداً " هتف هاري وهو يصفق بيديه ، " اذاً ، يمكنك القدوم دائماً في اي وقت كما تعلم فانا لا اظن ان والدي سيمانع " هاري اضاف بعد صمت

مر اليوم عليهما وهما يتحدثان بشان لا شئ حرفياً وعندما اتى والده لياخذه لم يسبق له ان راه هكذا من قبل ، سعيد ويضحك بكثره وملئ بالحيويه والنشاط

" ابيييي اريد ان ابقى لوقت اطول " هاري عبس عندما رفعه والده لظهره

" ساجعله ياتي الينا غداً لكي لا تتعب ، صحيح لوي؟ "

" نعم سيدي "

" يمكنك مناداتي ديس فحسب بني " ديس ابتسم وكذلك الصبي

هم ودعوا بعضهم وغادر هاري مع والده الذي حمله وعادوا لكوخهم بينما كان هاري طوال الطريق يتحدث عن لوي اساسياً

كل ما قاله وما فعله وما سيفعله وكيف يتصرف

كل شئ كان لوي ورغم ذلك ديس لم يمانع الامر بما ان ابنه اخيراً يجد شيئاً يتحدث عنه غير الكتاب الذي يكرهه

-

" اااه نينا انا متعب ، كل يمكنك قراءة الكتاب من اجلي؟ لم يتبقى سوى فصلين ، اقراي لي واحداً " قال هاري وهو يقلب في الصفحات وهو مستلقي على السرير وشمعة على الطاوله بجانبه

نينا اومات وجلست في الكرسي المقابل لسريره وبدات بالقراءة حتى استطاعت انهاء الفصل قبل ان يغط هاري في النوم

هم بقيا صامتين قبل ان تقرر نينا ان تذهب وتترك هاري لينام لكنه تمكن من ايقافها

" نينا؟ هل تعتقدين انه لا يزال هناك امل حقاً؟ " هاري سال وهو يعبث باصابعه وينظر اليها

هي استدارت اليه واجابت ، " بالطبع صغيري ، عليك فقط التحلي بالصبر "

" ماذا قال الطبيب في الشهر الماضي؟ لماذا توقف عن القدوم الينا؟ " هاري سال دفعة واحده بحزن ، هو كان لديه ذلك الشعور

" لا عليك من الطبيب هاري ، مهما قال او فعل كلامه لن يكون صحيحاً دائماً ، لا تبني حياتك على اقواله ، استمتع بوقتك هنا ولا تشغل تفكيرك به على اي حال ، اطلق مشاعرك واترك ذكرياتك السيئه هنا مهما كانت " نينا قالت بتشجيع لهاري الذي اوما ولم يجبها ، يدخل نفسه في الغطاء ، " ليله سعيده " هي قالت قبل ان تخرج وتغلق الباب خلفها.

-

" هاااري استيقظ! " هاري استيقظ على صوت ما يناديه في الصباح التالي على العكس العاده فهو دائماً يستيقظ بنفسه.

رغم انه لم يميز الصوت بسرعه الا انه ابتسم وفتح عينيه ببطء ليرى لوي الذي يحاول ايقاظه

" هيا سنتاخر! " هو هتف وهو يبتعد قليلاً ويساعد هاري على الجلوس

" على ماذا؟ " هاري سال وهو معقد حاجبيه لكن والده دخل بكرسي مدولب وسلة طعام واجاب قبل لوي

" لقد صنع لك لوي كرسياً بسيطاً ، ورغم انه صنعه بسرعه هو متين جداً فانا جربته بنفسي لذا انت ستكون امن فيه " ابتسم والده له وهاري ادار راسه للوي ومد ذراعيه

" اقترب ، اريد ان اشكرك على طريقتي " قال هاري وهو يقهقه ولوي اقترب بدون اي تردد ، يحضنه حضن اخوي سريع ، " الى اين ستاخدني؟ " هو سال فورما ابتعدوا

" انها مفاجئه " لوي ابتسم بتكلف

" لماذا يصر الجميع على مفاجئتي؟ " هاري سال بتذمر ووالده يساعده برفعه على الكرسي الجديد بعدها اعطاه سلة الطعام.

" لاننا نحبك " قال والده وهو يقبل راسه وهاري ادار راسه ليستطيع رؤية لوي

" وانت كذلك لوي؟ " هاري سال لوي الذي كان شارداً لوهله

" ماذا؟ "

" هل تحبني؟ " هاري سال مجدداً بصوت منخفض اكثر قليلاً لكن الجميع استطاع سماعه لكن ابتسامة والده تلاشت قليلاً ، قليلاً فقط

لوي قهقه بتوتر ، " نعم بالطبع " لم يكن صعباً عليه قولها او مربكاً لكنه لم يعرف بالضبط ماذا كان هاري يقصد

ابتسامت هاري اتسعت ووالده بقي صامتاً لم يعلق على اي شئ

" اراك لاحقاً ابي " هاري ودع والده ليذهب مع لوي

" وانا كذلك " قال ديس متحدثاً مع هاري قبل ان يوجه نظراته للوي ، " وانت لوي ، اعتني به ، هو امانة لديك ، اراكم هنا عند الغروب اتفقنا؟ " ديس سال وكلهم اوماوا

" لا تقلق يا عم ، ساعتني به ولن اتاخر باعادته الى هنا " قال لوي قبل ان يتولى دفع الكرسي المدولب والاتجاه للوجهه المجهوله

" هل الطريق طويل؟ " هاري سال للمره الخامسه منذ ابتعد لوي عن الكوخ تماماً وتخطى كوخ عائلته ايضاً

" نعم قليلاً " لوي قهقه ، " انت تتذمر كثيراً "

" ذلك بديهي لانني اصبر كثيراً! " هاري تذمر مره اخرى

" نعم اخبرني والدك ، وانت اتيت الى هنا للعلاج؟ " لوي سال وهاري اوما ، " اذاً لقد اخترتم المكان المناسب "

" نعم والدي يقول ان المكان هنا هادئ ومريح والجو نقي وصافي وكل الاشياء التي نتناولها طازجه ونظيفه اكثر من المدينه " هاري قال ولوي قهقه

" لم اعني من هذه الناحيه " لوي قال وهاري جعد حاجبيه

" ماذا تقصد اذاً؟ " هاري سال بعدها شعر بكرسيه المدولب يتوقف وظهر لوي امامه واقفاً وماداً يديه بفخر

" هذا المكان مناسب لانني انا موجود فيه! " هو قال جاعلاً الضحكه تنطلق من صدر هاري

" لا شك في هذا " قال هاري بعد ان توقف عن الضحك ولوي تنهد وعاد لدفعه من جديد

" اذاً هل اعجبك المكان هنا؟ لا يُعجب الكثير من سكان المدن بالقرى والبلدان ، بل يصفونها بانها امثله على الجهل وعدم التحضر "

" بالطبع المكان رائع هنا! لم يسبق لي ان زرت قرية لكنني لا ارى ان الجهل وعدم التحضر موجودان هنا بالفعل هذه فقط تقاليدكم وعاداتكم وانتم لديكم بالتاكيد اسباب بالتمسك بها " هاري فسر ولوي صمت قبل ان يجيب

" ربما انت محق ، لم افكر من هذه الناحيه من قبل ، دائماً ما افكر بشكل سئ "

" هذا خاطئ جداً ، عليك ان تفكر بايجابيه مهما كان الامر " هاري هز راسه ولوي ابتسم وعبث بشعره

" كما هو خاطئ ان تفقد الامل! " لوي قال واضاف ، " عليك ان تفكر بشكل ايجابي انت ايضاً كما تخبرني ، لا اصدق ما تقول " لوي هتف بابتسامه وهاري كذلك ابتسم لكنه لم يجب وبقي صامتاً طوال الطريق

بعد مده من تذمر هاري ومحاولات لوي في جعله يصبر هم وصلوا للمكان الذي يقصده لوي

" يبدو المكان جميلاً هنا " هاري ابتسم وهم يقفون فوق التل ، ينظرون للشاطئ الفارغ امامهم ، لكن هاري عبس عندما راى الكتل الصخريه التي من المفترض بهم ان ينزلوا عليها وتنهد ، " لن استطيع النزول "

" بالطبع ستستطيع " لوي قال قبل ان يعيد كرسي هاري المدولب للخلف قليلاً وياخذ سلة الطعام وينزلها للاسف عند صخره بعدها عاد ووقف امامه وانحنى ، " تمسك بي ، ساحملك "

" ل-لا ، لا باس ، ساستطيع الاستمتاع بالمنظر م-من هنا " هاري اعاد ظهره للخلف للكرسي.

" لا عليك ، لن يشكل امر حملك مشكله ، الا اذا كنت تريد المخاطره وان احاول انزال كرسيك من هنا؟ " لوي ابتسم بخبث وهو رافع حاجب لهاري الذي تنهد

" اخشى ان اكون ثقيلاً " هاري قال بصوت منخفض لكن لوي استطاع سماعه وهو دحرج عينيه ووقف باستقامه

" اراهن انك لست اثقلاً من بعض الاخشاب التي حملتها لبناء كوخنا " هو قال واضاف وهو يقترب بسرعه ، " هيا ساحملك وننزل وننتهي ، لماذا تعقد الامر؟ "

هاري بتردد رفع ذراعيه ليضعها حول رقبة لوي بينما هو لف ذراعه حول فخذيّ هاري والاخرى حول ظهره.

" تمسك جيداً " لوي تمتم وهاري اوما قبل ان يرفعه لوي عن الكرسي تماماً ، " يا الهي هاري انت خفيف جداً رغم جلوسك الدائم " قال لوي وهو ينزل صخره واحده بحذر

" اعلم ، انا في بعض الاوقات لا اشتهي الطعام فلا اتناوله " هو قال وتنهد

" اللعنه هاري ، لا تريد ان يصيبك شئ اخر! " هو توقف وقال بصوت عالي قليلاً قبل ان يكمل نزوله ويصل تماماً لارض الشاطئ ، يجلس هاري على الصخره المسطحه تقريباً التي وضع عندها السله ويخلع له حذائيه بعد ان خلع خاصته ويجلس امامه ، " بالمناسبه ، كيف حصل .. انتم تعلم " لوي سال وهو يخرج شطيره لهاري ويبداوا بتناول فطورهما المتاخر معاً.

لوي نظر لساقيّ هاري وهو ابتسم بانكسار.

" ليس عليك القول اذا كان ذلك يزعجك "

" لا عليك ، ساخبرك " هو قال بعدها تنهد قبل ان يبدا ، " كانت ليلة مثلجه ، ليلة الكرسماس في الواقع ، كنت عائد مع والدتي من متجر الحلوى لناخذ الحلوى التي طلبناها لليلتنا ، كنت في السادسه من عمري ، خرجنا فرحين ونحن نضحك ودخلنا العربه بسرعه لنحتمي من الثلج لكن للاسف العربه لم تحمنا من كل شئ ، كان الحصان مسرعاً وفي الحقيقه كانت جميع الاحصنه كذلك لكن لسوء حظنا خاصتنا انزلق وانقلبت العربة راساً على عقب حرفياً ، والدتي سقطت خارج العربه وكانت مصدومة جداً من ما حدث ، هي حاولت الوقوف واستطاعت! لكنها تمايلات وتعثرت في طريق عربة اخرى لذا الحصان تقريباً س-سحقها بينما العربة الاخرى وقعت فوق التي كنت فيها مسببة بطريقة ما شللاً في ساقاي " قال وهو يحاول حبس الدموع

" لا باس هاري ، جميعنا تحدث لنا امور سيئه في الحياه " لوي وقف ليضع ذراعه حول هاري الذي نزلت دمعه من عينه

" اعلم ذلك ، لكن .. لكن انا افتقدها " هاري عبس ولوي كذلك لكن سرعان ما ابتسم ووقف امامه

" اعلم ان الامر محزن لكن عليك تخطي الامر الان فلن يعجبها ان تعرف انك لا تزال تشعر بالحزن الشديد عليها ، ابتهج! انا اسف انني ذكرتك بالموضوع "

" لا باس ، انا لا اريد نسيانها " هاري ابتسم وهو يمسح دموعه ولوي اقترب منه مجدداً وحمله كما فعل سابقاً ، " هل سنعود بهذه السرعه؟ " هاري قال عابساً بينما لوي هز راسه

هو سار باتجاه الشاطئ حيث المياه التي تندفع ببطء.

" ماذا تفعل؟ " هاري سال بعد ان شعر بلوي ينزله وهو على المياه مع انه لا يزال على الشاطئ.

" لا تقلق انا امسكك جيداً ، فقط اُنزل ساقيك " لوي قال وهو يثبت ذراع هاري حول رقبته ويده هو حول خصره.

هاري تاوه بتفهم والمياه تبلل قدميه ، " لا استطيع الشعور بشئ "

لوي عبس ، لم يكن مدركاً تماماً وضع هاري ، " اسف لم اكن اعلم " هو قال بانكسار وهاري قهقه.

" لا باس ، حقاً " هو قال بعدها مباشرةً سال ، " اذاً ، كيف وجدت هذا المكان؟ " هاري سال ولوي تنهد بعدها اجاب.

" احب ان اتي لهذا المكان دائماً بعد نهار شاق وحافل ، اطلق كل ما في قلبي من حزن وغضب والم وارميهم في هذا البحر لتغرق كلها وتبقى لدي الراحه والسعاده فقط " هو قال وهو ينظر في الافق بعدها ابتسم ، " سيكون عليك فعل ذلك انت ايضاً ، فقط اخبرني متى شعرت انك تريد ان تاتي الى هنا "

" ولا تزال لم تجب عن سؤالي " هاري ابتسم وقهقه جاعلاً وجنتي لوي حمراء.

" امم حسناً ، لقد .. لقد تشاجرت مع والدي ، قبل ثمان سنوات ، كنت في الثامنه وكان اليوم الاول الذي اتي فيه الى هنا- "

" انتظر ، تاتي؟ " هاري سال بحاجب مرفوع.

" نعم ، انها قصة طويله ، ما رايك ان ناخذك لكرسيك اولاً واقول لك كل شئ في الطريق؟ " لوي سال وهاري اوما.

هما عادا للصخره التي كان يجلس هاري عليها وارتديا حذائيهما قبل ان يحمل لوي هاري للاعلى ويضعه في كرسيه ويجعله يحمل السله معه ويبدا بدفعه عودةً للمنزل.

" اذاً؟ .. " هاري سال ولوي قهقه.

" لا تقلق ساخبرك " هو تنهد بعدها اكمل ، "قبل سبع سنوات، اي عندما كنت في التاسعه توفيّ والداي ولم يكن هناك وصي لياخذني ومنذ اني طفل قاصر تم وضعي في دار الايتام ولم تمر سنه حتى اتت آنجي لاخذي ، هي زوجة دانييل ، الرجل الذي اعيش معه ، لم يكن لديهما الطفلين حينها لكن بعد قدومي بسنه هي انجبت جوردن وبعده ليلي روز ،والعام الماضي سافرت لتدرس في العاصمه ومنذ حينها لم نسمع عنها شيئاً لذا دانييل ، ابي ، غالباً ما يبدو متوتراً ومرتبكاً ، لانه لا يعلم عنها شيئاً وقلق جداً بشانها " لوي قال واخذ نفس عميق.

" يا لها من قصة حزينه " هاري عبس ، " لا يمكنني تخيل كل هذا وراء لوي السعيد والمرح والمتفائل والنشيط! انا اسف بشانك "

" لا تقلق ، كل هذا كان منذ زمن بعيد " لوي ابتسم بانكسار

وهم بقوا صامتين حتى نام هاري لكن استيقظ فوراً عندما وصلوا لكوخهم وهما طرقا الباب وانتظرا لاحدهم ليفتح.

" لوي " هاري قال ولوي همهم كاجابه ، " شكراً لك ، على كل ما فعلته وكل ما ستفعله "

" لا باس هاري ، كما قلت سابقاً ، انا فقط اريد المساعده " لوي ابتسم وهاري مد يديه له ليقترب ويحتضنه ، لوي ابتعد وهاري قهقه.

"انت دافئ جداً " هاري قال ونبضات قلب لوي بدات تتزايد كذلك حرارته.

" ش-شكراً " لوي قال بخجل وحينها فُتح باب الكوخ.

" لقد اتيتما في الوقت المناسب ، لقد اعددت العشاء للتو " نينا قالت

" جيد فانا جائع " هاري ابتسم ولوي دفع كرسيه المدولب للداخل لغرفة المعيشه وكان على وشك ان يغادر لكن ديس اوقفه

" ابقى لوي لتناول العشاء معنا " قال ديس عندما دخل.

" لا اعتقد انني استطيع ، والدي سيحتاجني ، ساراكم غداً وداعاً " لوي قال وهم ودعوه قبل ان يخرج عائداً لكوخه تاركاً هاري بين عائلته ، وذكريات اليوم في مخيلته.

-

" G-u-é-r-i-s-o-n    A-m-o-u-r "   
لوي تهجا قبل ان ينطقها مرةً واحده بعدها يقولها بالانجليزيه، " الحب الشافي " لوي تمتم ، يمرر اصابعه على الحروف التي نحتها هاري على صخره عند الشاطئ.

" بالضبط " هاري اوما ، " انت تتعلم الفرنسيه اسرع من الانجليزيه! " هو قهقه.

لوي اوما وسال، " لماذا كتبت هذا؟ "

" انه اسم الكتاب المفضل لدي ، انه فرنسي ، وساجعلك تقراه لي في وقت ما عندما تتعلم الفرنسيه تماماً "

طوال الثلاث اسابيع الماضيه كانا ياتيان لهذا المكان ويتحدثان مع بعضهما وهاري يعلم لوي بعض الاشياء.

" اذاً ، هاري ، هل تشعر بأي تحسن؟ " قال لوي وهو ينظر لساقيّ هاري الممدودتين امامه لكن هاري ابتسم ببساطه وهز راسه.

" ليس بعد " هاري قال بعدها تابع ، " الطبيب يقول انه فعل كل ما بوسعه ومن المفترض ان اكون قد تشافيت الان لكن العلاج نفسي اكثر من انه جسدي "

" نعم هو محق ، ستشهد تحسناً كبيراً اذا بقيت هنا لفتره طويله " لوي اوما بعدها اقترب وامسك بساقيّ هاري وبدا بالتربيت عليها -يهمزها-

" لقد فعلنا الكثير من جلسات العلاج المماثله كهذه "

" هل تستطيع الثبات واقفاً على قدميك؟ " لوي سال وهاري هز راسه.

" لا اعتقد ذلك "

" هل لا يزال لديك امل؟ " لوي سال وهو يتسائل ماذا ستكون اجابة هاري.

" نعم ربما ، لانه في العالم الماضي شعرت بحركه خفيفه في فخذي الايمن ، لكنني شعرت ان الامر سيتوقف هناك حتى ظهرت انت " هو ابتسم في اخر كلامه ليجعل لوي  يبتسم كذلك.

" ذلك .. ذلك جيد "

" نعم "

" هل تريد تجربة امر ما؟ " لوي سال وهو يقف ويساعد هاري في الوقوف ليكون حاملاً له تقريباً.

" ماذا؟ " هاري سال.

" انتظر " لوي اجابه وهو ياخذه لصخره كبيره ويثبته عندها ، " هل تستطيع الوقوف لوحدك؟ "

" ل-لا ، لوي امسكني ، المكان .. مرتفع جداً " هاري قال بخوف وهو يمد يد للوي الذي ابتعد عنه ودحرج عينيه.

" لا انه ليس كذلك ، هذا ارتفاعك فحسب " لوي قال قبل ان يضيف ، " الان تخيل انني لست موجوداً ، وخلفك تماماً دب متوحش يتخيلك فريسته التاليه ، ماذا ستفعل؟ "

" ساسقط في مكاني وابدا بالبكاء " هاري ضحك وهو لا يزال متمسكا بالصخره.

" انا جاد هاري "

" وانا كذلك " هاري قهقه بخفه.

" حسناً تقدم الي "

" ماذا تقصد؟ " هاري جعد حاحبيه.

" عليك الوصول الي بطريقة ما ، ارمي نفسك علي ، ازحف الي ، فقط تقدم "

هاري نظر حوله وافلت الصخره واسقط نفسه على لوي الذي التقطه بسرعه قبل ان يصل للارض.

وجهيهما متقاربان وهاري يحدق بوجه لوي بغرابه لكن لوي بمزاح لعق انف هاري قبل ان يقطبه ويهز راسه.

" ايو ، انت مقرف! " قال هاري وهو يمسح انفه ولوي قهقه.

" كان عليك رؤية شكل وجهك عندما لعقت انفك " لوي ضحك بصوت عالي قبل ان يلكم هاري منطقة لوي بقبضته.

" اسف ، كانت المنطقه الوحيده القريبه من يدي " هاري قهقه بخبث ولوي اغمض عينيه وهو يتاوه بالم قبل ان يترك هاري ويضع يديه على منطقته ليتركه واقفاً تقريباً

" ا-اوه ، لوي! " هاري صرخ قبل ان يقع على مؤخرته ويتاوه ، كلاهما بقيا صامتين للحظه ، حتى نحب هاري ، " ذلك مؤلم جداً! " هو نحب بصوت عالي ولوي حاول منع ضحكته ، " ما المضحك؟ "

" انا فقط اتسائل كيف ستجلس على كرسيك المدولب بعد قليل " لوي قهقه وهاري دحرج عينيه.

" ساجعلك تحملني طوال الطريق وانت تدفع كرسيي كذلك " هاري قال ولوي هز كتفيه بلا مبالاه.

" انا حقاً لا امانع "

" كنت امزح ، استطيع الجلوس على الكرسي "

" لا باس لست ثقيلاً " لوي اصر وهو يتقدم ليحمل هاري الذي لا يزال ملقي على الارض.

" اعلم انني لست كذلك لكنك ستشعر بالتعب ، فقط ضعني على الكرسي لا باس لا اشعر باي الم الان ، انا فقط وقعت! " هاري قهقه ولوي احمر خجلاً لانه ادرك انه كان يبالغ تماماً.

هو حمله ووضعه في الكرسي المدولب ليعودوا الى الكوخ.

" هلّا تاتي الى كوخنا اليوم؟ الوقت لا يزال مبكراً على الغروب ونحن لم نقضي الكثير من الوقت مع بعضنا اليوم " لوي سال وهم في منتصف الطريق.

" لا باس بذلك "

لذا مع ذلك لوي اتجه لكوخه ولم يكن الطريق طويلاً بل بالعكس اقصر من الطريق لكوخ هاري ووالده.

" ساريك لكي " قال لوي وهو يستدير خلف الكوخ ويتجه للحضيره وهو يدفع كرسي هاري معه.

" من هي لكي؟ " هاري سال وهو ينظر في الانحاء.

" هذه " لوي اشار للخيل في الزاويه وتقدم اليها ، يترك كرسي هاري ويتجه اليها ليداعبها ، " عمرها ثلاث سنوات ، والدي يستخدم والدتها في الذهاب للبلده اذا كان يحتاج لتحميل بعض الاشياء "

" انها ظريفه " هاري ابتسم وهو ينظر اليها ، " هل يمكنني ان اقترب منها؟ " هو سال ولوي اوما بسرعه وتقدم اليه ليدفع كرسيه اليها ، " مرحباً لكي " هو وضع يده على انفها وهي اصدرت صوتاً جعل هاري يقهقه.

" هي تقول مرحباً هاري " لوي قهقه معه.

" لم يسبق لي ان كنت قريباً من خيل لهذه الدرجه "

" هذا يعني انك لم تمتطها من قبل؟ " لوي سال وهاري اوما ، " انه لشرف لي ان تكون مرتك الاولى معي ايها السيد " لوي انحنى باحترام.

 

" هذا يعني انك لم تمتطها من قبل؟ " لوي سال وهاري اوما ، " انه لشرف لي ان تكون مرتك الاولى معي ايها السيد " لوي انحنى باحترام.

" ماذا تعني لوي؟ " هاري سال ضاحكاً.

" سارفعك عليها وانت بالتاكيد لن ترفض لانني لن اسمح لك " لوي قال قبل ان يجعل لكي جالسة على الارض ، " سيكون سهلاً رفعك هكذا "

لوي رفعه بحذر ليضعه فوق الفرس قبل ان يبعد كرسيه المدولب ويعود اليه ليصعد خلفه.

" يا الهي ، لوي " هاري قال بخوف عندما امسك لوي بلجام الفرس وبدا يجعلها تقف.

" لا تقلق انت امن بين ذراعيّ " لوي همس عند اذن هاري الذي بلع واوما.

" الى اين سنذهب؟ " هاري سال بعد ان خرجوا من الحضيره وهم على ظهر لكي.

" ساخذك في جوله في البلده " لوي ركل لكي لتسرع في خطاها بينما هاري يضغط ظهره ضد صدر لوي اكثر كل ما شعر بالخوف ولوي كان معجباً حقاً بذلك الشعور.

" هذا ليس الطريق الذي اتيت منه "

" اعلم ، لن نسلك الطريق المختصره اللتي اتيتم منها واللتي تقود الى البلده مباشرة ، سنجول في الانحاء قليلاً اولاً عزيزي " لوي قال بثقه وتلاعب وهو يضرب الخيل لتسرع اكثر ويوجهها لمكان ما.

" حسناً ، كما تريد " هاري قال وهو يطلق نفساً براحه ويضغط ظهره ضد صدر لوي وهو يشعر بالامان هكذا وواثق بلوي.

" هل انت بخير؟ "

" نعم ، انا فقط لم اجرب ركوب الخيل من قبل " قال هاري بعدها قهقه.

" استطيع تعليمك ذلك ، الامر ليس صعباً بل ممتعاً " لوي ابتسم.

" بالطبع! الامر يبدو مثيراً للاهتمام ، الا انني .. الا انني لن استطيع تحريك قدمي " هاري قال بحزن.

" اوووه لا باس ، تستطيع التعلم على ذلك معي ، في المستقبل القريب سيمكنك استخدام قدميك لا تقلق " لوي قال بينما هاري اكتفى بتمتمة 'نعم' ، " هل تريد تولي القياده الان؟ الامر سهل فقط امسك حبل السرج .. نعم هكذا " لوي امسك بيدي هاري ليضعها في المكان المناسب حيث يستطيع امساك الحبل ، " اسحب هنا لتتوجه الفرس لليمين وهنا لليسار .. " لوي تمتم.

" لقد توليت الامر " قال هاري بفخر وهو ممسك بحبل السرج ويتبع ارشادات لوي اللذي يهمس في اذنه تقريباً

لوي حاوط ذراعيه حول خصر هاري لكن في نفس الوقت ابقاها بالقرب من الحبل للاحتياط.

" لقد وصلنا " لوي همس مجدداً وحينها استطاعا تقريباً رؤية منازل القريه بوضوح ، " ابليت حسناً هاز " لوي قال قبل ان يقبل وجنة هاري من الخلف ويستعيد القياده وكانت وجنتا هاري الذي عض شفته خجلاً حمراء تماماً.

دخلا القريه ، بعض الاطفال يلعبون بينما الراشدون منشغلون بالعمل ، وكذلك استطاع رؤية بعض الماشيه في المكان حره.

هاري ابتسم للمنظر امامه ، كان الامر كما كان في اليوم الاول.

لوي نزل عن الفرس لكي مبقياً هاري المرتبك في الاعلى لوحده.

" الى اين انت ذاهب؟ "

" لا تقلق لن ابتعد " قال لوي تحت نظرات هاري اللذي يشاهده وهو يربط لكي بالقرب من قضيب خشبي شبيه بالسياج.

هو راه يجري لمكان ما لكن لم يطل الامر حتى عاد.

معه تلك ، العربه اللتي تنقل الاشياء ، وابتسامه كبيره على وجهه.

" هيا هاري ، سنستمتع "

-

" هذا محرج ، ابدو غبياً "

" لا انت لست كذلك بل تبدو ظريفاً! " قال لوي بعدها قهقه ، " من الجيد اننا وجدنا وسادة القش هذه بالقرب من هنا لتبقيك مرتاحاً "

" نعم .. " هاري قال بعدها تنهد ، " الى اين وجهتنا التاليه اذاً؟ " هاري سال بينما لوي ابتسم بتكلف.

" المخبز "

" ماذا؟ لماذا؟ " هاري سال عاقداً حاجبيه.

" مابك؟ نحن لم نتناول الفطور " لوي قال وهاري اكتفى بتاوه.

لوي بدا بدفع هاري اللذي لم يبدو ثقيلاً جداً وسار باتجاه المخبز.

" مرحباً ماري! " هتف لوي فورما دخلوا الى المخبز بعربتهم وهم يسمعون صوت الجرس اللذي اعلن دخولهم.

" مرحباً لوي .. ومن هو هذا الظريف معك؟ " هي قالت مبتسمه.

" هذا هاري ، وهو جديد هنا ، يقيم في الاعلى بالقرب منا في الحقيقه "

" اوووه ، ذلك رائع ، كيف حالك هاري؟ امل ان المكان هنا يعجبك "

" انا بخير " هاري اجاب مبتسماً بخجل.

" اذاً ، ماذا تريدان اليوم؟ " ماري مالكة المخبز سالت ، تمرر نظراتها بين لوي وهاري وهي تتكئ على الطاوله الخشبيه بكفيها.

" رغيف الخبز اللذي اطلبه دائما " لوي قال.

" واحد فقط؟ لا اظن ان واحداً سيكفيكما ويعطيكما الطاقه اللازمه ، فكما ارى انتما تحتاجان للنشاط اليوم " هي قالت عاقدةً حاجبيها

لوي عبس قليلاً وادخل يده في جيبه ليخرج ثلاث قطع نقديه فحسب ونظر اليها قبل ان يمد يده ويضعها على الطاوله امامها ، " لكن ليس معي الا هذا "

هاري نظر الى المال ثم الى لوي وعبس ، " استطيع ان ادفع المزيد " هو عرض لكن لوي هز راسه.

" لا ، لا باس ، انا لست جائعاً ، ساشتري واحدة من اجلك فقط " هو قال باصرار بينما ماري تنظر اليهما بعاطفيه.

" لا لوي ، لا اريد ان اكلف عليك ، سادفع من اجلنا لا تقلق " هاري قال بعدها اضاف بصوت منخفض اكثر ، " ارجوك " هو قال باكثر عيني جرو ظريفتين حتى ان لوي لم يعد يستطيع المقاومه واستسلم فوراً.

هو اوما راسه موافقاً ، " اجعليها قطعتي رغيف من فضلك ماري " هو قال وماري اومات واستدارت لارفف الخبز خلفها لتختار الرغيف المفضل للوي.

هم لم ينتظروا طويلاً حتى عادت اليهم مع ابتسامتها المعتاده وهي تلف رغيفي الخبز بمنديلين ورقيين وتضعهم على الطاوله امام الصبيين.

" سيكون حسابكم ستة قطع نقديه " هي قالت وهاري اوما ، يدخل يده في جيبه ويخرج محفظته التي تحوي بعض المال ، يخرج ثلاث قطع منذ انه راى لوي يدفع لحصته.

" شكراً لك جوانا "

" نعم شكراً جزيلاً "

هما قالا قبل ان يغادرا المخبز ، هاري يحمل الطعام بينما لوي يتولى دفعه.

" الى اين الان؟ " هاري سال.

" الى النافوره في منتصف البلده ، سنتناول الخبز هناك قبل ان اخذك لمزرعة السيد رالف " لوي قال بحماس وهاري اوما برضا ، هذا افضل من الجلوس في المنزل وحيداً على الاقل.

" كثيرون يعيشون هنا ، على عكس ما تخيلت " هاري قال وهو ينظر في الارجاء ، يستطيع رؤية انهم اقتربوا من النافوره وبعض الصبيان هناك يطعمون البط.

لوي قهقه ، " دائماً تقولون هذا ، لكن لا نقارن بالمدينه صحيح؟ لابد انك تحبها اكثر من هنا "

" ذلك غير صحيح " هاري هز راسه بينما لوي اوقف هاري بالقرب من النافوره وجلس امامه ، " المكان هنا جميل جداً ، افضل من اي منطقه قد زرتها في العالم ، هذا ما يسمى مكان للعيش "

" حقاً؟ " سال لوي رافعاً حاجب وهو يقطع من رغيف الخبز ويعطيه بطه صغيره اقتربت منه.

" اهمم " هاري اوما بعدها ابتسم ، " اريد ان اطعمها! " هو هتف ، يقطع من رغيفه ويمد يده لتاتي بطه اخرى وتتناول بعض الفتات من يده ، " هي تدغدغني " هو ضحك قبل ان يمد الرغيف كاملاً لفمه ويتناول قضمه منه وكذلك فعل لوي.

لم يمر الكثير من الوقت حتى اتى احدهم ، في عمر لوي تقريباً ، هو وقف امامهم بنظرات وابتسامه خبيثتين ليلاحظ هاري الملامح المنزعجه على وجه لوي.

" انظروا من تجرا على البقاء لدينا هنا " هو قال قبل ان يقهقه ، لكن ليس بطريقه جيده.

" ابتعد من هنا دينوزو ، ليس لدي وقت لك " لوي قال بانزعاج.

" اوه حقاً! .. " دينوزو قال وهو يتكئ على العربه التي كان يجلس هاري عليها من خلف ليجعل هاري يتضايق قليلاً ويعض شفته غير مدرك لما يجري.

لوي قام بسحب عربة هاري للامام بسرعه لتسقط يدا دينوزو بينما هاري وضع يديه على ركبتي لوي.

" ماذا تريد؟ " لوي سال ، يقف ويدير عربة هاري ليكونا مستعدين للرحيل.

" كما تعلم ، القي التحيه على صديقي القديم ، فتى .. المروج " هو قال قبل ان ينفجر ضحكاً.

لوي بدا بدفع عربة هاري ليبتعد لكن دينوزو اوقفه.

" وجدت صبياًً اخر لتتحرش به اذاً هاه؟ لم اعتقد انك منحرف لهذه الدرجه " قال دينوزو وهو يضع ذراعيه فوق بعضهما.

" انا لم اتحرش باحد من قبل ولن اتحرش بهاري ، ولست منحرفاً! " لوي قال متضايقاً ،  " انا منشغل الان ابتعد عني "

" اهمم منشغل ، او ربما .. لا تريد ان اخبر الصبي هاري عن حقيقتك صحيح؟ " قال دينوزو وهو يهمهم ، يقترب ليلتف حولهما وهو يكمل كلامه ، " تنعزلون لكي تهربوا من المشاكل ، والدك سكير وانت متحرش "

" كان هو من تحرش بي! لانني لم اكن الشخص الذي صرخ لا يعني انه انا هو الشخص المخطئ دينوزو ، انت تعلم ذلك لكن لا اعلم لماذا تستمر بفعل كل هذا! " لوي قال وهو يهز راسه يحاول منع نفسه من البكاء ، هاري رغم انه لم ينطق بحرف او يرفع نظره من قدميه عض شفته واطلق نفساً.

" كاذب " تمتم دينوزو قبل ان يستدير ويرى انه كان هناك الكثير من الاشخاص ينظرون اليهم بالفعل.

لوي بدا بدفع العربه قبل ان يطلب هاري هذا حتى.

-

عندما لاحظ هاري ان لوي ياخذه لطريق يؤدي الى خارج البلده جعد حاجبيه وسال. " الن نذهب الى مزرعة السيد رالف .. كما قلت انت؟ "

" اسف هاري ربما في وقت لاحق ، ايضاً ربما لن افكر بالعوده للبلده في وقت قريب " لوي قال بهدوء.

هاري تنهد ، لا يريد خوض محادثه لوي لا يريدها مع ذلك هو لا يستطيع منع نفسه.

" هل هو بسبب ذلك الشاب .. دينوزو؟ "

" ربما "

هاري عبس ، لا يعجبه كيف يتحدث لوي.

" انت لن تابه لكلامه صحيح؟ يمكنني تخيل القصه اللتي كان يقولها تقريباً ، اصدقك رغم ذلك "

" كان شاباً من المدينه " لوي قال قال بعد مدة من الصمت وهو يغير اتجاه الفرس لكي ليكون للشاطئ.

" ماذا؟- "

" كانت عائلته ثريه ، ربما في نفس طبقتكم ، كان سكان المدن مرحب بهم هنا دائماً ، كان هذا الصبي .. لا اذكر اسمه حقاً ، لابد انه كان معجب بي " لوي قهقه في اخر كلامه ، " كان يتقرب مني طوال الوقت ، يصطف بجانبي في وقت المشاكل ، يفضلني على باقي الصبيان ، كان اكبر مني بثلاث سنوات في ذلك الوقت ، انا في العاشره وهو الثالثه عشر ورغم ذلك كان صبي والديه المدلل "

لوي تنهد وصمت قبل ان ينظف حلقه ويكمل.

" لست استطيع فهم اي شئ من ما فعل حتى الان ، اعني ، مرة ، اخذني الى النافوره ، كان قد حل الظلام تقريباً ، هو حاول تقبيلي ، كان يمسكني بقوه رغم انني احاول جعله يتركني لم اصرخ ، لم ارد لفت الانتباه ، بعدها .. رايت تلك النظره اللتي اعتلت وجهه ، كان غاضباً قبل ان يصرخ 'النجده!' ويرمي نفسه في النافوره ، كنت انظر اليه بعينين متسعتين ، لم افهم حقاً الى ماذا كان يريد ان يصل حتى خرج السكان من منازلهم " هو توقف عن الحديث وقهقه بسخريه ، يوقف لكي فوق الصخور وهم ينظرون للشاطئ والغيوم.

" اعتقد انه يمكنني ان احزر ماذا حدث تالياً "

" نعم .. في الحقيقه هذا سبب اخر لماذا ابي يكره سكان المدن " لوي قال وهو ينزل ويستعد لحمل هاري وانزاله اسفل الصخور ، " الى جانب كل هذا ايضاً ، دينوزو معجب بي ، هل تصدق ذلك؟ " لوي ضحك فورماً اجلس هاري على صخره بالقرب من المياه.

هاري عبس. " حقاً؟ " لوي اوما ، " اللعنه عليه ، لماذا يفعل بك هذا اذاً؟ "

"  لا اعلم ، ماذا تعتقد انت؟ " لوي سال بابتسامة جانبيه بصوت عالي وهو يبتعد ليعود ويربط لكي في الاعلى هناك.

" هو يشعر بالغيره " هاري قال ولوي ضحك.

" قطعاً- "

" آوتش! " هاري فجاه صرخ وهو يجعد حاجبيه.

" ماذا؟ " لوي اسرع فوراً لينحني امام هاري ويتفقده ، " هل انت بخير؟ " هاري اوما وابتسم بتردد وهو ينظر للوي.

" لقد شعرت بوخزه " كان لوي على وشك ان يتحدث لكن هاري قاطعه مجدداً ، " وخزه في قدمي "

لوي ابتسم بوسع بسرعه وهو ينظر لهاري بعدها لساقيه. " رائع! يا الهي هاري .. هذا .. هذا مذهل! لقد اخبرتك ، اخبرتك انه سيكون هناك تقدم قريباً ، لقد مضى شهر و .. هذا مذهل فحسب! "

" اعلم! لا استطيع الانتظار حتى اخبر والدي! " هاري قال مبتهجاً ولوي فقط اندفع ليحتضنه ، يتنهد قبل ان يبتعد.

" انا حقاً سعيد من اجلك " هاري اوما وشعر بقطره على انفه ليرفع نظره الى السماء اللتي بدات تمطر.

-

" تمازحني صحيح؟ " ديس والد هاري سال بعينين متسعتين بعدما اخبره هاري بما حدث.

" لا ابي هذه هي الحقيقه! صدقاً ، لا تستطيع تخيل كمية الامل اللتي تسربت داخلي! " هاري قال في كرسيه المدولب ينظر لوالده مبتهجاً.

" سابعث في البريد رسالة للطبيب بن ، ساطلب قدومه هنا ليشرف عليك " قال ديس وهو ينهض ، يقبل راس هاري بعدها يبتعد ليبتسم اليه ، " انا حقاً فخور بك " هاري ابتسم وهو يشاهد والده يذهب لغرفته.

" انت محظوظ بوالد عظيم كهذا " لوي ابتسم بانكسار بعدها تحول انتباه هاري اليه.

" نعم ، اعلم ، وربما لم ادرك ذلك حتى مرضت " هاري تنهد.

" اه ، حسناً اذاً ، اظن ان علي الذهاب "

" ماذا تقول؟ ستبقى الليله ، الجو ماطر جداً في الخارج " هاري قال وهو يدفع عجلاته تجاه لوي.

" انت لا تعرف والدي " لوي قهقه.

" انا لا اعرفه لكنني متاكد اننا سنستطيع التفاهم معه غداً صباحاً ، ابقى الليله ارجوك "

بعد اصرار هاري لوي لم يستطع الرفض ابداً لذا هو بقي وتناول العشاء معهم بعدها اخذ هاري لغرفته.

" غرفتك جميله " لوي قال وهو يحمل هاري ليجلسه على سريره.

" شكراً " هاري قهقه ، يربت المكان جانبه ليجلس لوي ، هم بقوا صامتين حتى انحنى هاري وقبل وجنة لوي برقه ، بعدها ابتعد لينظر لعينيه ، " انت رائع لوي ، آمل انك تعلم ذلك " هاري همس.

لوي ابتسم بانكسار ونظر للاسفل ، " اذاً .. سانام على الارض "

" لن تجرؤ على ذلك ، ستنام معي " هاري قال بحده لذا لوي لم يجادل اكثر.

هاري استلقى قبل ان ينفخ لوي على الشمعه فتصبح الغرفه مظلمه.

تنهد لوي قبل ان يستلقي بجانب هاري ويقترب منه، " هل يمكنني احتضانك؟ " هاري قهقه.

" نعم بالطبع "

لوي اقترب اكثر ليضع ذراعيه حول هاري ويحشر انفه في شعره ليستنشق رائحة اللافندر.

** #One Week Later. **

" تحسن رائع هاري خلال هذا الاسبوع ، وكان هذه معجزه! انت تستطيع ثني ركبتك! " الطبيب بن هتف بسعاده. " هذا كان تقريباً مستحيل! "

" اتسمي هذه الحركه ثنيه؟ انا بالكاد استطيع رؤية شئ يتحرك! " هاري قهقه ممازحاً ، رغم ان ما قاله يعد احباطاً الا انه متفائل جداً.

" لكنه تقدم هاري ، استطيع الجزم انه في مثل هذا الوقت السنه القادمه ستكون تسير ، على عكازين على الاقل " الطبيب اوما وهو يقف.

" نعم هاري لهذا سنغادر للمدينه الليله ، لقد حجزت تذاكرنا بالفعل ، لا تقلق نينا ستتولى امر امتعتك ، انتهينا من هنا ونستطيع العوده للمنزل الان ليستطيع الطبيب معالجتك بشكل افضل هناك " قال ديس لهاري بابتسامه.

" ماذا تقول ابي؟ بالطبع لن نغادر! انا احب هذا المكان! ثم انني لن استطيع الذهاب وترك لوي هنا! " هاري قال بعبوس لكن بجديه ايضاً.

" حياتك في المدينه بينما حياة لوي هنا ، لا يمكنك التعمق اكثر مع ذلك الصبي ، من الافضل لكليكما ان تفترقا " ديس قال وهو ينظر من النافذه لمنزل لوي ، هو كان قد اخبره بالفعل بانهم سيغادرون واخبره ان يتوقف عن المجئ الى هنا منذ ثلاثة ايام ، هو فقط لم يشعر انه يستطيع تحمل رؤية ابنه وهو يُؤخذ منه شئ اخر للمره الثانيه ، اولاً قدميه وثانياً قلبه ..

" انت تمازحني ابي صحيح؟ انا وانت نعلم ان هذا هو افضل مكان في العالم لابقى فيه! لوي وكل شئ هنا! " هاري نحب بينما الطبيب صامت وهو يستعد للرحيل.

" انا اوافقه الرأي سيد ستايلز ، هذا هو المكان الانسب لابنك في مواصلة العلاج ، بعد رؤية هذه الكميه من التحسن بسبب بقائكما هنا لا يمكننا التظاهر بانه لم يحدث شئ ، اعذرني على تدخلي سيدي لكن هذه هي الحقيقه " الطبيب قال باحترام بينما فك ديس شد ، لا يريد ان يغضب الان هنا وللمره الاولى.

" شكراً لك ايها الطبيب بن اظن ان عليك المغادره " ديس قال بهدوء ، الطبيب بن امسك بحقيبته وتقدم لديس.

" ارى كيف تنظر للامر هنا ، رغم هذا انا سابقى في البلده لعدة ايام ، لن يكون صعباً البحث عني اذا غيرت رايك واردت البقاء لمدة اطول كما تعلم " الطبيب ابتسم قبل ان يخرج من الغرفه ثم من المنزل باكمله.

" ابي ارجوك لا اريد المغادره! " هاري نحب مجدداً فورما سمع صوت باب المنزل يغلق.

ديس عض شفته بغضب وهو ينظر في انحاء الغرفه ، لا يريد ان يبدا بالصراخ على ابنه.

" علينا ذلك هاري! اسمع ، ساسمح لك اليوم بمقابلة لوي ، فقط اليوم ، الليله بعد الغروب سنغادر " ديس قال قبل ان يخرج ويغلق الباب ، يترك ابنه بدموع للمره الاولى.

لم يتحطم قلب هاري لعلمه انهم سيغادرون الليله بقدر ما تحطم لان والده تحدث اليه بهذه الطريقه للمره الاولى.

الجميع تغير ، حتى هو بنفسه.

هو بقي جالساً على السرير وهو عاجز ، لا يوجد احد ليساعده ليجلس على الكرسي المدولب.

هو نظر لقدميه وبدا بتحريك ركبته ، الشئ الوحيد الذي يستطيع تحريكه الان.

هو مسح دموعه وهو ينظر لركبته بسعاده وكان مستقبله كله مبني عليها.

" هاري؟ هل تبكي؟ "

هاري رفع راسه بسرعه عندما سمع صوته ، هو كان لاهياً جدا ليسمع صوت الباب يُفتح.

" يا الهي ، لوي .. " هاري بكى وهو يمد ذراعيه ليرمي لوي نفسه بينهما.

" اه ، هاري ، انظر لنفسك! لماذا تبكي؟ " لوي قال بعدما ابتعد ، ينظر لعينيّ هاري ، المره الاولى اللتي يراه فيها هكذا ، هاري فقط لف ذراعيه حول لوي ووضع راسه على صدره وهو يشعر بلوي يربت على ظهره بلطف.

" هل تعلم؟ " هاري سال بعد مده.

لوي تنهد واوما. " نعم "

" خذني " هاري قال ببساطه بصوت اجش من البكاء.

" سافعل ، ساخذك لمزرعة السيد رالف اليوم كما وعدتك ، والدك قال انها ليلتكم الاخيره هنا " لوي قال بحزن.

" لا حقاً ، اعني خذني ، اختطفني " هاري قال وهو يبتعد عن صدر لوي لينظر لعينيه بجديه.

" انت تمزح ، لا استطيع ، ثم اين ساستطيع اخفاءك اصلاً؟ " لوي قهقه.

" تباً انت محق " هاري قال بياس. " هل يمكنك التحدث مع والدي؟ "

" رغم انه لا يجدر بي التدخل لكنني فعلت ، لقد تحدثت اليه بالفعل ، لكنه فقط لم يصغي " لوي قال وهو يبتسم بانكسار ، على الارجح يفكر فيما سيحدث تالياً ، " لكن هَيي! ابتهج! لن يكون لقائنا الاخير بالطبع ، سنتقابل لو من بعد الاف السنوات! "

" نعم .. اراهن انك ستبقى على وسامتك " هاري قهقه ، رغم ذلك دمعه نزلت من وجنته.

-

" كما قلت هاري سنغادر بعد الغروب لذا في ذلك الوقت اريدك عند النافوره في منتصف القريه ، وداعاً عزيزي " ديس قبل وجنة هاري الذي يجلس على كرسيه المدولب بينما لوي مستعد لدفعه.

" وداعاً " هاري تمتم. " لنذهب لوي "

لوي اوما رغم انه يعلم ان هاري لن يستطيع رؤيته.

" مزرعة السيد رالف ليست بعيده ، هي على طرف القريه " لوي قال في منتصف الطريق.

"  ماذا يوجد فيها؟ " هاري سال.

" اشجار فرواله واشجار تفاح ، لقد طلبت الاذن منه اذا كنا نستطيع قطفها لذا سنتناول بعضاً منها " لوي قهقه.

" رائع " هاري قال بهدوء ولوي عبس.

" لا احب رؤيتك هكذا ، ابتسم! انه يومنا الاخير معاً لذا اريد ان نحضى بالمتعه! "

" حسناً ساحاول " هاري تنهد وابتسم.

" هذا جيد " لوي همس.

" هل هي تلك؟ ذات القراميد الحمراء؟ " هاري سال عندما لمح المزرعه.

" نعم! اخيراً وصلنا " لوي هتف وهو يتوقف بالكرسي المدولب قليلاً لينظرا للمزرعه معاً.

" انها جميله " هاري ابتسم.

" قطعاً انها كذلك ، لا استطيع الانتظار حتى اجعلك تراها وقت الغروب! " لوي قهقه وهاري فقط اكتفى بتلك الابتسامه الحزينه.

-

بعد جمعهما لمحصول كافي لاخر نهارهما قرر لوي ان عليهما الجلوس لتقدير اخر ساعات لهما معاً.

" الشمس على وشك الغروب " قال هاري وهو جالس بين ساقيّ لوي على الارض.

" ارى ذلك " لوي تمتم وهو يناول هاري بعض الفرواله لياكلها.

" سافتقد هذه الارض الرائعه الخضراء " هاري قال بانكسار وهو ينظر حوله.

" توقف هاري ، لا تجعل الامر حزيناً الان ، لقد تبقى لنا القليل من الوقت مع بعضنا " لوي قال عابساً قبل ان يضع ذراعيه حول هاري ويقترب منه اكثر ليضع ذقنه على كتفه ويهمس. " انظر هناك لتلك الشجره الكبيره ، السيد رالف يضع شموع على اغصانها ليضيئها في هذا الوقت ، انظر اليه "

" هذا جميل " هاري تمتم. " لماذا هذه الشجره بالضبط؟ ما قصتها؟ " هاري سال ولوي نهض ليجلس مقابلاً له لكن وضع ساقيّ هاري حول خصره.

" رالف يقول ان الليله اللتي زرع فيها هذه الشجره كانت هي نفسها الليله اللتي وُلدت فيها ، لذا هو يظن انها ستجلب الحظ لي رغم انني اعرف ان هذه تراهات ، ومنذ كان يحبني هو اصبح يحبها " لوي قهقه. " ايضاً منظر الغروب يبدو مذهلاً من هنا ، مع ذلك قليلون فقط من سبق وراوه "

هاري ابتسم. " اتمنى لو ان لدي حياه تشبه خاصتك " هو قال ومد يده ليضعها على صدر لوي الذي جعد حاجبيه. 

" ماذا تفعل؟ "

" المسك حيث قلبك " هاري اجاب ببساطه ولوي ابتسم.

" هل تريد تجربة امر ما؟ " لوي سال بهدوء وهاري رمش قبل ان يتحدث.

" لا اعلم ، اخر مره سالتني هذا وقعت على مؤخرتي " هاري اجاب ولوي ضحك.

" لا عزيزي ، امر رائع ، اعدك " لوي قال بتوسل ، هاري نظر اليه مطولاً قبل ان يعض شفته ويومئ بتردد.

لوي اقترب منه ببطء ، ينظر لعينيه اولاً بعدها لشفتيه قبل ان يقترب اكثر وتتصادم شفتيهما مع بعضهما في قبله لطيفه ، هاري لم يبتعد او يقاوم لذا لوي كان سعيداً لذلك.

لوي حرك شفتيه بخفه وهاري بدا بمجاراته لكنه لم يرد تعميق القبله.

هو ابتعد ونظر لهاري الذي اغمض عينيه ثم لشفتيه الورديتين قبل ان يقترب مجدداً ويطبع قبله سريعه عليهما.

" هذه كانت .. " لوي قال بتردد بعد صمت لكن هاري اكمل عنه.

" قبله رائعه ، بروعة القبلات الاولى " قال هاري بعدها تنهد وعبس. " اسف لوي لكن اظن ان علي الرحيل الان " لوي عبس ايضاً ونظر للاسفل واوما ، يبعد هاري عنه بلطف ليستطيع حمله واعادته للكرسي المدولب بعدها بدا بدفعه حيث سيقابل والده ونينا.

المسافه لم تكن طويله وللمره الاولى تمنى لوي لو انها كذلك.

" ساشتاق اليك كثيراً لوي " هاري قال للوي الواقف امام كرسيه قبل ان يندفع ليحتضنه ولم يابه لان والده كان موجوداً بالفعل.

" انا كذلك هاري ، انا كذلك " هو همس ، " احبك " هو اضاف.

" وانا احبك " هاري همس ايضاً ، بعدها لوي ابتعد ، ينظر للدموع في عينيّ هاري لكنه لم يجرؤ على التحدث بشانها لان عينيه هو ايضاً كانت مليئه بالدموع.

هاري كان يبحث في حقيبته الخاصه ولوي جعد حاجبيه.

" ماذا- "

" خذه " هاري مد الكتاب الذي كان يقراه للوي ، " اعلم انك جيد بالفرنسيه الان لذا ستحضى بوقت ممتع وانت اقراه بينما انا .. لست معك "

" لكنك ستعود " لوي قال بحزن لكن هاري ابتسم اليه بانكسار فحسب قبل ان يشعر بقبضتيّ نينا وهي تمسك الكرسي لتستعد بدفعه.

" وداعاً لوي " هاري قال ونينا قد غيرت اتجاه العربه ليكون لنهاية البلده حيث محطة القطار.

" وداعاً " لوي قال بصوت منخفض لكن كافي لهاري ليسمعه.

لم يستطع فعل شئ غير الوقوف هناك ورؤيتهم يبتعدون عنه.

لا يريد المخاطره بمرافقتهم لمحطة القطار لانه يعلم انه سيكون صعب عليه العوده في الظلمه.

لذا هو وعلى غير العاده منذ شهر ، عاد وحيداً لمنزله في المروج وهو يحمل التذكار الوحيد من هاري وهو يعلم انه لن يقابله غداً وربما لن يقابله ابداً.

** #Five Years Later. **

  
" هلّا ناولتيني الصحيفة اللتي بجانبك من فضلك نينا؟ " هو قال ونينا ابتسمت بتكلف واعطته الصحيفه ، هو رفع حاجب وبادلها الابتسامه بتردد وسال. " ما بك؟ "

" اتذكر قبل خمس سنوات ، عندما كنت جالساً هنا في نفس هذا القطار في نفس هذه الوجهه وطلبت مني كتابك الفرنسي ذاك " نينا قالت وهاري ابتسم باستمتاع.

" نعم .. لم يتغير الكثير ، الا انني لم اكن اعرف ما سارى هناك ، الان اعرف " هو قال ونينا تنهدت ، " كيف اعلم انه لا يزال هناك؟ كيف اعلم انه لا يزال يكن لي نفس المشاعر؟ كيف ساتعرف عليه؟ " هاري سال باندفاع.

نينا قهقهت ، " انت لا تعرف فحسب "

هاري فقط اوما واطلق نفساً وابتسم بوسع ، يريد ان يشاهد ردة فعل لوي بعد ان يريه انه يستطيع السير على عكازين بشكل جيد ، يريد ان يشاهد ردة فعل لوي عندما يرى انه قد عاد اخيراً.

-

" أُأَكد لك نينا انني بخير ولست متعب! استطيع ان اذهب اليه بدون كرسيي المدولب ايضاً " هاري هتف ، ليس بغضب طبعاً بل بحماس.

تم بناء فندق صغير في البلده لذا لن يكون عليهم السكن في المروج مثل قبل.

" لا هاري ، اعلم انك بخير وتستطيع السير ، لكن المروج ليست مكاناً جيداً لتسير فيه على عكازين ، هذا اذا كنت تريد الذهاب اليوم " نينا رفعت حاجب اليه ، هي كانت دائماً تعلم كيف تتمكن منه.

هاري تنهد ، يذهب لتغيير ملابسه.

تتسائلون اين والده ، لنقل ان فكرة العوده الى هنا لم تكن فكرة جيده بالنسبه اليه ، لكن منذ ان كان هاري فوق السن القانوني جعله هذا يفعل ما يريد.

هاري في التاسعه عشر الان وذلك يجعل من لوي في الواحد العشرين من عمره.

" هيا نينا ، لنذهب "

هم خرجوا من الفندق الصغير وساروا مع بعضهم الى اخر البلده حيث المروج.

" هاري الى الكرسي المدولب ، انا فقط لا اريدك ان تتاذى " نينا ذكرته قبل ان تسمعه يتذمر وتقهقه. " على الاقل انت تعلم اننا سنقابله قريباً "

" نعم .. " هاري تمتم ، يصبح متوتراً قليلاً.

كانوا صامتين طوال الطريق ، لم يكن هناك الكثير من الكلام بين هاري ونينا ليتحدثا به الان ، وكان من الصعب ايضاً اخراج الكلام من هاري المتوتر.

" المنزل لم يتغير ابداً كما اتذكر " نينا قالت عندما رات انهم اقتربوا من المنزل.

" نعم ، لنامل ان سكانه لم يتغيروا ايضاً " هاري قال واضاف. " توقفي هنا ، ساكمل معك سيراً " نينا اومات.

فورماً وصلوا امام الباب هاري تقدم ليطرقه.

" من هناك؟ " صوت امراه اجاب.

" اه ، هاري ، هاري ستايلز " هاري اجاب وهو يعض شفته.

امراه فتحت الباب وهي عاقده حاجبيه ، كبيرة جداً لتكون ليلي روز بعد خمس سنوات.

" هاري .. ستايلز؟ " هي سالت وهي تنظر اليه ولعكازيه بعدها الى نينا ، تنظر لملابسهما الثمينه قبل ان تمسح يديها من الماء بالمئزر الذي ترتديه. " كيف يمكنني مساعدتكم؟ " هي سالت وهي تنظر اليهم بتشكك.

" انا صديق للوي ، هل .. هل هو موجود؟ " هو قال بعدها هي ابتسمت بخفه.

" اوه لا هو لم يعد يعيش هنا الان " هي قالت بعدها مدت يده لتصافحهما. " في الحقيقه انا آنجي ، والدته "

" اه ، اذاً اين هو الان؟ " هاري سال بعبوس لكن شعر بنينا تربت ظهره.

" امم .. تفضلا بالدخول اولاً " هي عرضت عليهما وهما اومآ ، هما تبعاها لغرفة المعيشه الصغيره.

كانوا جميعاً صامتين قبل ان تتحدث آنجي ، " هل تريدان شيئاً لتشربانه؟ " هي سالت بلطف.

" لا حقاً ، لا تتعبي نفسك ، لن نطيل الجلوس " نينا اجابت وآنجي ابتسمت بتفهم وجلست مقابلاً لهما.

" اذاً .. لوي من فضلك؟ " هاري قال ليذكرها.

" اوه نعم ، لوي ، في الحقيقه هو تزوج قبل ثلاث سنوات ، بنى بيتاً بالقرب من الشاطئ وانتقل اليه ، يقول ان ذلك المكان يعني له الكثير " آنجي قالت وهاري شعر بوخزات في قلبه.

" ت-تزوج؟ " هاري سال ، يريد ان يتاكد اذا كان سمع الكلمه بشكل صحيح.

" نعم " آنجي اجابت لكن بعدها تنهدت واضافت. " تزوج مُجبراً في الحقيقه ، بلغ الثامنة عشر ووجد له والده عملاً في القريه بعدها قرر والده ان عليه الزواج ليكون له عائلته الخاصه ويبدا بالاعتماد على نفسه ، حاول لوي الرفض وغضب بقوله انه يحب شخصاً اخر وما الى ذلك لكنه تزوج في النهايه "

هاري حاول الابتسامه لكنه لم يستطع ، شعر بكل شئ حوله ينهد.

" ه-هل هو موجود الان في منزله؟ هل استطيع الذهاب اليه؟ " هاري سال وآنجي تنهدت ونظرت اليه بتمعن.

" هل انت متاكد انك تريد مقابلته؟ منذ تزوج وهو يتجنب التحدث للجميع وساءت حالته عندما اصبح لديه مسؤولية توام بالثالثه من عمرهما الان ، فقد توفيت زوجته السنه الماضيه بسرطان الرئه "

" ت-توام؟ لوي لديه توام؟ " هاري سال وهو يشعر بالدموع تملا عينيه وآنجي اومات. " ساود مقابلته ، قطعاً ، شكراً لك سيدتي لكننا سنغادر الان " هاري قال وهو يقف ويتكئ على عكازيه وكذلك نينا وقفت.

" انتم على الرحب والسعه "

هاري ونينا سارا للباب ليخرجا من المنزل.

" نينا ، عودي للفندق الان ساذهب لممنزل لوي لوحدي ، اظن انني اريد البقاء معه بعض الوقت على انفراد ، اذا لم اعد عند الغروب هذا يعني انني لن اعود للعشاء او انام في الفندق معك الليله " هاري قال وهو يمسح دموعه قبل ان تنزل.

" كيف اعلم انه لن يصيبك مكروه في الطريق؟ "

" انتي لا تعلمين فحسب " هاري قال بهدوء.

نينا لم تجادله ، هي فقط اومات وتمنت له حظاً سعيداً لانه سيحتاجه وبدات بدفع الكرسي المدولب لوجهه معاكسه لوجهة هاري.

هاري كان يفكر طوال الطريق ، كيف ستكون ردة فعل لوي؟ هل سيتقبله؟ هل سيرحب به؟ هل سيفرح من اجله؟ هل سيتذكره؟ هل سيريد مقابلته مجدداً؟

هاري ايضاً قد لاحظ ان الطريق ليس طويلاً كما اعتاده ان يكون.

هو اخيراً وصل للشاطئ ، ينظر حوله ليرى الصخره اللتي كان يجلس عليها وهو يستطيع تذكر كل محادثه بينهما هنا ، هو نظر حوله اكثر ليرى ذلك المنزل الخشبي المتقن الصنع وبالقرب منه صبي صغير ، ربما في الثالثه كما قالت آنجي.

هو ابتسم بوسع وبدا بالنزول على الصخور بحذر حتى وصل على الرمال.

هو سار بهدوء وحماس تجاه المنزل لكن اقترب من الصبي اولاً وراى صبياً اخر عند الباب لكنه ذهب الى الداخل بسرعه.

يشبهان لوي بشكل واضح ، هاري انحنى بقدر ما يستطيع للصبي الذي كان يلعب بالرمال.

" مرحباً صغيري " هاري قال بسعاده ، بينما الصبي رفع نظره ببطء لهاري.

" مرحباااا! " الصبي قهقه ومد كلامه ، هاري ضحك وابتسم بوسع عندما راى عينيّ لوي الزرقاء في ابنه.

" ما اسمك؟ " هاري سال.

" هارولد " الصبي الصغير اجاب بظرافه ، ابتسامة هاري سقطت بتفاجؤ ونبضات قلبه بدات تتسارع.

" هارولد! اخبرتك من قبل ان لا تتحدث مع الغرباء! " صوت اقترب من خلف هاري الذي وقف باستقامه الان ، هاري لم يكن الامر صعباً عليه في ان يتذكر الصوت اللذي لم ينسه يوماً.

الصبي وقف وكان على وشك ان يذهب لوالده لكن هاري امسك بيده ، " هارولد اذاً؟ " هاري قال وعينا لوي اتسعت ، هاري انحنى ليقبل راس هارولد ويترك يده ، يستدير ببطء على عكازيه. " مرحباً لوي " هاري قال بهدوء للوي الذي يقف بجانب ابنه الاخر ، هو رفع يده ليضعها على فمه ، " لقد مر وقت طويل "

لوي اغمض عينيه وسقط ارضاً ، ليس بطريقة سيئه تماماً ، اعني هو لم يُغمى عليه او ما شابه ، هو سقط ليجلس وهو لا يزال يضع يده على فمه والدموع تنهمر من عينيه بسرعه.

" ل-لوي توقف عن البكاء " هاري قال وهو يعض شفته ، بعدها حاول النزول ببطء ، يقترب ليحتضن لوي الذي بادله بدون تردد.

" انت تستطيع السير " لوي قال بين شهقاته. " لقد اشتقت اليك ، بعد سنه من رحيلك ظننت انك لن تعود ابداً .. " لوي اضاف بعدها ابتعد لينظر لهاري جيداً. " يا الهي انظر كيف اصبحت اكثر وسامه ، شعرك اصبح طويلاً ، انت تبدو مثيراً فحسب " لوي قال وهو يهز راسه بلا تصديق.

" اعلم ، انا اشتقت اليك ايضاً ، لقد انتظرت حتى اصبحت في الثامنه عشر حتى استطيع العوده اليك " هاري قال بعدها انحنى مجدداً ليحتضن لوي. " اسف لانني جعلتك تنتظر طويلاً "

" لا باس " لوي همس بعدما ابتعد هاري ومسح وجهه ، يقف ليساعد هاري على الوقوف. " كيف حال قدميك؟- اللعنه لقد اصبحت اطول مني " لوي ابتسم.

" انها بخير " هاري قهقه ، بعدها شعر بسحبه في الاسفل عند بنطاله.

" قبلني مثل هارولد .. انت قبلته " هو نظر للاسفل ليرى احد التوام ، هاري ابتسم.

" بالطبع حُبي " هاري انحني كفاية ليصل لراس الصبي ويقبله.

" هذا لورد ، وارى انك قابلت .. هارولد بالفعل " لوي ابتسم وهو يربت على راسيّ ابنيه.

" نعم ، اسماء لطيفه " هاري قال بهدوء وبسعاده وهو ينظر اليهما.

" هارولد سميته اقتباساً من اسمك في الحقيقه ، سميت الاخر لورد لتكون الاسماء قريبه من بعضها- "

" انت رائع " هاري قال مقاطعاً للوي الذي بدا بالحديث بسرعه كما كان من قبل وانهى كلامه بقبله ، بعدها ترك عكازيه ليضع ذراعيه حول رقبة لوي ويكمل القبله ، " اتمنى انك لا تزال معجباً بي والا ستواجه مشكله كبيره " هاري همس في اذن لوي بعد ان ابتعد عن القبله.

" انا واقع في الحب معك ايها الابله " لوي اجاب ووجهه قريب جداً من وجه هاري.

" اعتقد انني كذلك ايضاً " هاري قال بابتسامه واسعه بعدها ابتعد لوي قليلاً ليلتقط عكازيه ويعطيهما اياه. " المكان ما زال بروعته "

" لا ، هو اصبح كذلك الان فقط " لوي تمتم ، " هيا يا صغار عودوا للداخل " لوي قال لابنيه. " بالمناسبه .. هل ستبقى؟ "

" نعم "

" الى متى؟ " لوي سال بحزن وهو ممسك بخصر هاري.

هاري ابتسم. " للابد ، وانا اعنيها "

" حقاً؟ .. " لوي سال بسعاده وهاري اوما فحسب. " اوه يا الهي! " هو احتضن هاري بقوه بعدها ابتعد وقبله بخفه وابتسم. " هيا الى الداخل " هو ساعده بصعود عتبات المنزل بلطف.

" منزل لطيف " هاري قال وهو ينظر حوله.

" نعم ، لقد بنيته بمساعدة والدي ، هو افضل من السابق صحيح؟ " لوي سال وهاري اوما. " اسف ان المكان ليس مرتباً لكنني لم اظن انني ساستضيف احداً "

" لا تعتبرني ضيفاً ، اعتبرني شخصاً من العائله " هاري قال وهو يجلس على الاريكه ببطء ويضع عكازيه بجانبه ، لوي ابتسم اليه بدفء ، " هل هذه رائحة حساء؟ " هاري نظر الى الموقد ليرى قدراً عليه.

" نعم في الحقيقه انا اعد العشاء الان ، الصغار ينامون مبكراً " لوي انضم لهاري على الاريكه وجلس بجانبه ، التصق به حرفياً.

هاري وضع ذراعه حول لوي. " اذا كيف حالك؟ مع موضوع الابوه هذا؟ " هاري قهقه بهدوء ليقهقه معه لوي.

" جيد .. نعم جيد ، اعتقد ذلك " هو تنهد.

" يبدون مهذبين " هاري علق لكن حينها لوي نظر اليهم ليراهم يمزقون بعض الاوراق.

" اه ، انهم مشاغبون اكثر مما تتصور " قال لوي وهو يضع يده على راسه. " لورد ماذا قلت عن- "

" توقف ، دعهم وشانهم " هاري قهقه. " ستنظف تلك الفوضى لاحقاً "

-

بعد ان تناولوا العشاء مع بعضهم اصر لوي انه سيغسل الاطباق لوحده وطلب من هاري بدلاً من ذلك ان ياخذ الصغيران للنوم.

" غرفة نوم جميله " هاري ابتسم عندما دخل من بعدهما.

" نعم ، دادي صنع السريران لنا! " هارولد قال.

" دادي رائع صحيح؟ " هاري سال وهما اومآ. " اذاً ، ماذا تفعلان عادة قبل النوم؟ " هو قال وهو يجلس على الكرسي الذي راه بين سريريهما.

" إقرا الكتاب! " لورد قال ونهض من مكانه بسرعه ليحضر كتاباً من خزانتهما المشتركه. " دادي كان يقرا الفصل الاخير ، امس ، لكن تبقى الصفحه الاخيره فقط " هو اعطى هاري الكتاب ، اوه كم كان مالوفاً له.

هو ضحك. " هل يقرا لكم دادي هذا؟ "

" نعم! " هما اجابا معاً.

" كيف الحال معهم الى الان اذاً؟ " لوي سال وهو يدخل الغرفه.

" مهذبون مثل ما قلتُ " لوي قال وهو يبتسم اليهم. " دادي السئ ، هل تقرا لطفليك اللذين لا يزالان في الثالثه من عمرهما هذا الكتاب؟ " هاري رفع حاجب للوي.

" لقد اجبراني على ذلك ، لقد اعتادا على ان اقرا لهما قبل النوم " لوي قهقه وهو متكئ على كرسي هاري من الخلف.

" لابد انهما يتقنان الفرنسيه اذاً " هاري ابتسم ولوي اوما " هل تعلم انني لم اقرا الفصل الاخير قط؟ اعطيتك اياه قبل ان انهيه " هاري قال بهدوء ، يلاحظ كم كان الصبيين ناعسين.

" ساقرا الصفحه الاخيره الان ، استمع فحسب " لوي التقط الكتاب من قبضة هاري وجلس على سرير احد الطفلين وبدا بالقراءه. " .. حينما ساعدها الصبي على الشفاء وتخلصت من مرضها الخبيث استطاعت ان تجزم ان الادويه لم تكن الوحيده التي عملت على اعادة صحتها لها ، بل الابتهاج والنشاط والانتعاش والضحك والبقاء مع من تحب عوامل على تجديد الامل في الانسان سواءاً كان مريض او معافى وجعله في حال افضل " انهى لوي قراءة الكتاب وهو يقرا بالفرنسيه بالطبع اخيراً واغلقه بابتسامه وهو ينظر لهاري امامه والذي كان مبتساً ايضاً واغلق عينيه بعدها فتحها وهو يستتشق نفساً.

" احب النهايات السعيده " هاري همس ، ولوي اوما وهو ينظر للطفلين النائمين ، هو اخذ الشمعه ووقف وهاري كذلك وهو يستند على عكازيه ويتبع لوي لغرفته ، يضع الشمعه على الطاوله بجانب السرير ويشير لهاري ليجلس بجانبه. " تعلم؟ علي غداً اخبار نينا انني سابقى هنا ، ساعرفها على لورد وهارولد " هاري قال واستلقى.

لوي تنهد ، " نعم ، انت ستكون موجود غداً "

" وللابد ، ساكون موجوداً للابد " هاري همس بعدها لوي نفخ على الشمعه ليغرقوا في الظلمه عدا ضوء القمر الذي يتسرب اليهم من النافذه.

" احبك " لوي اجاب وهو يستلقي بجانب هاري.

" انت دائماً احببتني "

" احبك دائماً وللابد "

"اتعدني؟ "

" نعم ، احبك دائماً وللابد ، اعدك بذلك "

" انا احبك ايضاً "

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
